


A Day to Remember

by SkimmonsFan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkimmonsFan/pseuds/SkimmonsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skimmons! Somewhat based off of the movie A Walk to Remember.<br/>“Do you want to hear the story Skye? I promise to go more in depth this time around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day I saw You

_Six years in the future_

Stepping out of my car, the wind immediately started blowing. It was like she knew I was there. I walked toward the center of the deserted park. I see the candles, teddy bears, and flowers that surround the picture. The picture of her. I knelt down, smiling as I grabbed the picture.

                   “I love you, Skye. Never forget that.” I said as I embraced the picture in my hands. 

The wind grew stronger as I said that sentence. “I’m going to assume that you love me to then?” and yet again the wind blew roughly but yet so elegantly against me.

I set the picture back where it was before, adjusting it ever so gently making sure that it was perfect. I sat down on the floor right next to all the flowers. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

                  “Do you want to hear the story Skye? I promise to go more in depth this time around.”

The wind blew one of the loose flowers from one of the many bouquets on to my lap. The flower was a tiger lily, my favorite. I knew that it could not have been just fate that that just happened.

                  “Hmm,” I said as I smelled the flower, “thank you Skye. And I’m going to take it that you do want to hear the story. Okay, here we go. It all started on my first day of high school……”

 

* * *

 

_Six Years Earlier_

“Jemma, oh Jemma. It is time for school! We do not want to start off our first day late now do we?” Fitz said as he entered my bedroom.

Fitz and I have been next door neighbors since we were kids. It was like simple science that we were meant to be friends, because I mean, how odd that two families from different countries move out to California on the exact same day. Fitz is only a year older than me, which meant he should be at minimum one grade ahead of me, however knowing my times tables all the way up to fifteen is “genius like behavior for only a first grader.” This did not make sense to me whatsoever because I just presumed most kids at my age spent their free time studying. I guess not. This is why Fitz and I stayed so close throughout our school years. He was the only one I could have a real intellectual conversation with. So when the district moved me up a grade and put both Fitz and I in our own accelerated program, I never argued.

                “You know I absolutely hate when you call me by my first name, LEO. We both agreed that our last names are what keeps us ordinary. And, And….,” I looked at the clock and could not believe my eyes, “FITZ, are you bloody freaking kidding me? It is only 6:30 in the morning and you are waking me up?”

                “Simmons, I only called you by your first name because I knew it would get you up. And yes, it is 6:30 because school starts at 7:00 on the dot. Just so you know miss smarty pants!” Fitz said as he pushed my feet over to sit on the bed.

                “Oh Fitz, you handsome yet so oblivious prude. We are starting high school today…” I looked at him somewhat expectantly.

                “And……. What exactly are you getting at?” Fitz said with a very confused yet annoyed look.

*Face Palms*

                “Fitz, new school, new kids, new teachers, new classes, and new START TIME.” I said as nice yet angrily as possible. I swear as much as I love him as my best friend, he just needs a good slap every once in a while.

                “Oh right,” he said as he went white with embarrassment. “Sorry, Simmons I completely forgot school starts at 8:30 for us now.”

                “Ah, it’s okay Fitz. I’m sorry for being cranky. I guess I will just be more _ready_ on my first day than I had originally planned. Do you think that I—“ I stopped for a moment to look at him curiously.

                  “Fitz?”

                 “Yes Simmons?”

                “How in the world are you in my bedroom at this hour in the morning?”

                “Oh, silly Simmons. I know where you guys keep the spare key to the house. Besides I am like family and your mother did say when she told me where the key was that I am welcome anytime.” He said with the biggest smile on his face.

I got up from the bed and swung open the door. I took a peek down stairs and heard the rustling in the kitchen to make sure that my mother heard what I was about to say.

                “Just so you know I am making a mental note too not double check the forms when I am finished doing your taxes. Thank, Fitz for spilling the beans.”

I could almost hear the gasp from my mother as she rushed to be in a visible range so we could both see each other on different floors.

                “Ohhhhh, Fitzzzz! Jemma, sweetie I only told where the key was because he is your best friend and I just, I just. Oh Bullocks!” She said as she stormed back into the kitchen.

I felt triumph as I did not think that I would have that much of an effect on her. I turned around to go back to my room when I saw that Fitz was standing right in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

                “Whoa, let’s talk about personal space, Fitz.”

                “Now your mom is never going to tell me the garage code! Thanks a lot, Simmons! Now just do me a favor and get ready. I’ll be down stairs watching the tech. channel.” He said as he marched down the stairs.

                “Oh, how I just love my family” I mumbled under my breath as I turned to go and get ready for the day ahead.

 *********

 

Even after taking my time to get ready and eat my breakfast with more thoughtful bites than normal, Fitz and I still managed to get to school by 7:30am.

The high school, _Academy for future Agents,_ was a very large campus. Which was actually pretty weird considering the fact that the school was only for the top notch students from different elementary academies as well as the fact that the school only allows two hundred students per grade level. There were four areas of expertise that the school offered as extracurricular activities, which I believe should just be counted as actual classes since everyone that comes to the academy knows what _type_ of agent they want to be. There are the future scientists (me of course), future technicians (Fitz obviously), future field agents, and the hackers.

When Fitz and I arrived on campus we were shocked to find that there was only about a good fifty other students just roaming around, well maybe not that shocked since we did arrive an hour early. Thanks a lot, Fitz.

                “Well, at least we get to observe the campus without the trouble of having all the students here as well,” Fitz said as he saw the look on my face that just read _why in the world am I here this early._

                “I guess that’s true.”

I looked around and saw that most of the students that were here just as early as we were had to be freshman because they all just found a bench or quiet corner to sit while playing with their phone. Most likely trying not to be seen. However, there was a group right in the middle of campus that seemed to be rough housing and were just very comfortable. I assumed that they were older kids and I can honestly not tell you why I did what I did next.

                “Actually Fitz, why don’t we just go and ask those guys over there if they can show us around. Judging by the lack of fear they have with being at a new school and all, I would conclude that they are definitely second, third, or fourth year students here.”

                “I don’t know Simmons, they seem pretty um…. Uh…. Busy. Yeah that’s it busy so maybe we should ju—“

                “Oh come on,” I said as I grabbed his arm to fully make sure that he did not bail out on my plan, “I will do all the talking so all you really need to do is just stand there and smile.”

We walked over to the center of campus and came to see that it was a group of boys who were having a go at wrestling each other. It was obvious that they were _future field agents._ Two of them stood out more than the rest. Mostly because they were the only ones not fighting and just observing the scene in front of them. One was a tall guy who was a mix of skinny and toned. He was a little more rugged in his attire and had short curly hair. The other was slightly taller and was very clean cut. He had what Americans call a nine o’clock shadow with his hair slicked with not one out of place and a very muscular body. It only made sense to go on ahead and ask them. We made our way through the roughness and came face to face with the taller guys.

                “Hello, I am Jemma Simmons and this is my friend Leo Fitz. We were just wondering if you would be ever so kind to show us aro—“

                “I’m sorry. But I do not think we asked for your name,” the rugged one said. “and besides do you even know who you are talking to?”

It took just that for me to realize he was not the brightest crayon in the box and had to definitely be a future field agent because I mean, _no duh I do not know who I am talking to. I just met you._

                “Hmmmm, No I don’t know who I am talking to so why don’t you educate me.” I said as I tried to match my tone to his.

                “First of all watch your tone, and second of all I am Miles. A second time freshman here with an overwhelmingly great field chart. I hold the record and I—“

                “Wait, wait,” I said as I tried my hardest not to laugh, “Did you just say you are a second time freshman? Like as in you had to take this year over again. Like failed.” At that point I had to laugh when I seen the dumbfounded look on his face.

Fitz elbowed me when he started to see that Miles face had become increasingly angry. Oh goodness what have I just done?

                “Listen here British girl…,”

Oh British girl, like I haven’t heard that one before.

                “…Just because I have to take this year over does not mean I failed. I just simply was mentally preparing myself so that way I would be better prepared this time around,” he said as he tried to justify the fact that he completely did fail. “I also wanted to make sure that I was in the same class as my younger brother here.”

He motioned and looked at the taller guy next to him. In a lot of ways it surprised me that the two are related. They seem like complete opposites. Well at least I hoped that was an accurate theory given the fact that Miles was a jerk. The whole time during the argument the younger brother was glaring at Fitz with a confused look. Miles elbowed him to pay attention to the situation at hand.

                “Ow, I mean uh, Hello. I am Grant. Grant Ward. You can call me Ward because I like to be ordinary..,”

Oh darn. There goes mine and Fitz’s coolness.

                “… and obviously you met my brother here.” He put a hand to the side of his mouth and whispered to Fitz and me, “He has always been this way. I say our folks dropped him at birth.”

Ward moved back to his originally straight position and looked at Fitz once again, “Uh, is there a reason you keep on smiling?” he asked.

Oh dear Queen Elizabeth. When I told him to just stand there and smile, I did not mean literally. Nor did I want him just to be completely staring only at Ward. It occurred to me then that Fitz liked him. He came out to me a year ago and I have to say it did not surprise me at all; given the fact that we are basically twins and also because I had come out to him and my family a year before that.

                “Sorry, I told him to just act natural as we were coming over here and he still needs work at it.” I said and turned to slap him gently on the shoulder to snap him out of it.

                “Okay enough. We are not going to be talking to people who make fun of me, Ward. Am I right guys?” He asked as he stared at the group of boys who had stopped rough housing right when they heard the argument start.

                “Right!” They shouted in unison.

They must be freshman who wanted to start the year off right by joining the _in crowd_. Miles motioned for everyone to follow him as he walked away in a huff. He paused to motion to Grant to head with him.

                “Yeah, alright I’m coming. Hey what class do you guys got first?” Ward said.

                “Um..,” I pulled the schedule from Fitz hands because we had already checked a week prior to see if we had the same schedule. Of course we did. “…Biology with Agent May.”

                “Oh well, it’s settled we will see you guys there.” He said as he started to walk away. He turned around and walked backwards, “Doesn’t it suck that we can’t just study what our expertise is? You know instead of having to learn everything. I am totally going to fail May’s class.” He turned back around and ran to catch up with Miles.

I turned to face Fitz who seemed to be thrilled to know that Ward was going to be in at least one class with us, or him I should say.

                “Well that did not go exactly as planned. But on the bright side at least it looks like we have a potential new friend who also is your CRUSH.” I began to poke him in the stomach to make the last word more effective.

                He shooed my hand away and laughed, “Yeah I guess you are right. I mean the friend part not the crush part. Welp, I guess we are on our own then.”

                “Yeah I guess so.”

Fitz and I spent the rest of the time exploring the campus at least until classes started. It turned out that out of the six classes in our schedule, Ward was in three of them. Exciting yet disappointing because when there was Ward, there was Miles. Which meant half of my day would be ruined just by him. Extracurricular for the different expertise did not start until the second semester which meant the first semester had no excuse for anyone to fail classes.

The first week of classes went just like the first day. Fitz and I attached at the hip, saying hello and having small conversations with Ward and doing everything humanly possible to stay away from Miles. However, with his much popularity, he managed to get half the students at the academy to not like us. Great our social party was already only occupied by two people. Now it was going to be so difficult to make friends.

On that Friday Fitz and I took our seats at the back like we normally did and waited for Agent May to begin the class. She walked in and shushed everyone down.

                “Okay class, today is very rare because we never normally get new students or I should say transfer students from public schools, but Principal Coulson insisted that she was a must. Please be so kind as to welcome our new student, Skye Bennet.”

It was then that I felt something inside me change. As I saw the beautiful girl walk into the room, it occurred to me that Fitz was not the only one with a crush.


	2. The Day I met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did she manage to make the casual attire this attractive?

She stood at the front of the room and glared at her surroundings. I could not help myself but to be so mesmerized at how she looked. She stood tall and proud. Her hair flowing down just past her shoulders with loose curls. The tank top she wore was solid black and completed with a flannel; jeans went down to her ankles with one hole exposing her knee, finishing it off with sneakers. How did she manage to make the casual attire this attractive? I think it was knowing that her name, _Skye,_ was just so original and with the way she looked, it matched her perfectly. She smiled as she finished looking at the class and I could not help but notice that she had some sort of glisten in her eyes. A glisten that could be mistaken for her previously crying. I mean, that would be completely understandable given the fact that this was a huge change from public school and she did not know anybody. That thought immediately vanished when both Miles and Ward got out of their seats from the front row to embrace Skye in a hug. Shit. They know her. Which means Miles will tell her not to like Fitz and I just like half the school has already done.

                “Hey guys! I told you that I could get in.” Skye said as she hugged each of them. And can we just recognize the fact that her voice, _ah her voice,_ is just so sexy.

                “I have to say, I did have my doubts…,” Ward mentioned as he hugged her first, “…but I am definitely glad you’re here.”

                “Do me a favor and stop hugging my girlfriend will ya.” Miles butted in as he hit Ward on the back to move so he could in turn embrace the girl. Just brilliant she is dating a douche bag. I just don’t get it. She seems like the type of person who would never go for a guy like him. Maybe her personality does not match her looks.

                “Oh my gosh, Miles for the one hundredth time… We are not dating we are just friends.” She said as she hit him on the shoulder and then allowing him to finish the hug.

I was just kidding. She is great.

                “Well Miss Bennet, I can see that you are already familiar with some classmates.” Agent May motioned for the boys to get back to their seats.

                “Yeah, my Dad is the pastor at the church just up the road. Miles and Wards parents are very active members. So we have known each other throughout the years.” Skye smiled at the boys.

                “ANNNNDDD, she forgot to mention that we are soon to be dating,” Miles then turned his body to face the class, “just so you all know.”

Skye just rolled her eyes. She glanced up and locked eyes with me. I had no idea that I was only focused on her rather than the whole situation. _God, how embarrassing._ I immediately felt the heat crawling up my neck and spreading to my cheeks. I knew that I had to look like a tomato because Skye did a slight chuckle and smiled at me. Her smile is already so addicting and knowing that I put that smile there made it that much better.

                Agent May began to speak before any more time was taken away from her class, “Okay Skye, as you can see we have a pretty filled class. We start Labs next week and everyone has picked their lab partners. So class, is there a group willing to have Skye join?”

My hand and Miles shot up in unison while other groups just put their hand down once they saw the eagerness in both Miles and I face. _Could I be any more obvious that I have a crush on this girl? What in the world are you thinking, PUT YOUR HAND DOWN._ Fitz was too busy staring at Ward to even notice that I was wanting to add someone he has never met to what he has previously said, “the smartest group in class”.

                “Alright Skye, as you can see you are not going to go unwanted in this class,” May said as she looked at us, “I will let you take your pick. I would suggest picking Je—“

                “Sorry BRITISH GIRL…,” Miles turned around in his seat to look at me and when he slowly said _British girl_ people began to laugh under their breath, “…but she is mine and Wards for the year, so too bad.”

                “Well actually Miles…,” Skye looked from Miles straight into my eyes and smiled, “…I would rather join her group. I mean, I don’t want to fail like you did last year.”

The class began to sound like a comedy show with all the laughter, _oo’s, and oh’s_ that were being done by all the students. Miles just looked shocked and went red with embarrassment. _Ha. Serves him right._

                Agent May couldn’t help but smile at the situation, “Alright, Alright settle down. Sorry Miles maybe next year. Okay Jemma and Leo, you have a new member for the year. Skye very nice choice, I can guarantee you will be getting an A. Go on ahead and take a seat in the back with your new lab partners.”

Fitz had finally broke his gaze from Ward when he heard Agent May say his name. He looked at me with the face of death. I knew he was mad that I just volunteered our group, but I mean he is not the only one that wants to sit next their crush for a whole year. _A year._ Now I know that I just gave into my impulses to have Skye in our group (which I am ecstatic to know that I get to have a yearlong with her being next to me) but the last time I attempted to talk to my crush was when I first came out to everyone and well let’s just say she never got to know my name because I may or may not have threw up on her. _Worst experience ever._

Skye started to make her way to the back of the class. Fitz was still angry that she was going to be part of the group and I was just trying to keep my nerves under control. _Please do not go red again._ But that is exactly what happened when she took the seat right next to me. We both smiled at each other as she made herself more comfortable at the table. She glanced at Fitz and did a short wave to which was in turn rejected when he rolled his eyes and faced the front.

Jeez Fitz now she is going to think she made the wrong decision joining our group.

The first hour of class May had turned out the lights to make it easier to see the rather long PowerPoint that she had made that went over thoroughly what each lab was going to be throughout the year.  Hardly anyone was paying attention. Some were just looking around the room, others were trying not to get caught while playing on their phone, and the last few had out there laptops taking “notes” (really just playing games). I on the other hand, was trying my hardest to pay attention. The table we sit at is already cramped for two, and now having three, the space was very limited. Throughout the lecture Skye would shift and turn to stretch. I knew this because each time she did, either her hand or leg would brush against me. Luckily, I wasn’t the only one that blushed when that happened because despite her tanner skin, the red that grew on her face was very visible. She dismissed it by mumbling _sorry_ under her breath and then returning to face the front. She couldn’t have been that sorry because she did it at least eight times every ten minutes. I mean not that I minded it or anything.

                “Alright I think everyone gets the picture of our plans…,” May turned to go and shift the lights back on and faced the class, “…We have 15 more minutes until class ends. Now, since this is the last time we are in the room until Monday, use this time to get to know your group. When the bell rings your free to leave. Have a good weekend, and please keep the noise level down. Miles. Ward. That means you.”

The commotion of other groups chatting began immediately. It was like they were craving the socialization. I was not that eager.

It took two minutes of just awkward glares and giggles for any of us to say anything.

                “Well, I guess I will start then…,” Skye said as she looked at Fitz and I, “… I’m Skye. I’m a _future hacker_ , hopefully, and um, yeah that covers it. You two are - Jemma –and uh Leo, right?”

                “I-I, uh, um,” oh great just kill me now. I can’t even say _yes_ without stuttering.

                “Actually, we like to go by our last names. I am Fitz and this is Simmons. Think you can handle that, BENNET?”

I know he is mad, but it was really unnecessary for him to talk to her like that.

                “Oh some more _Wards_! How awesome. I think your last name suits your personality much better Fritz. I mean FITZ. I on the other hand like my first name so can you handle that?”

I could not help but giggle at the face Fitz made. Someone other than me put him in his place. Normally I would defend him, but in this case she just did it so cutely. I’ll just have to give her a pass.

                Skye had formed a half grin on her face when she heard me giggle, “Is it cool if I call you Jemma? I mean not that your last name isn’t good or anything it’s just-“

                “No-- no I mean yes. I mean, you may call me Jemma.” This was only because I never liked my first name until I heard it come out of her mouth.

She giggled at my shyness and I just pleaded to God right there that my luck would continue because that is yet another time that I put that smile there. Unfortunately, that’s when the bell rang signaling for us to head to our next class. Everyone began to gather their things ever so quickly. Miles and Ward stopped in front of the door and motioned for Skye to hurry as they stood waiting for her.

                “Alright, I look forward to a great year with you. Including you Fitz,” Skye smiled ever so cheesy at him, “Sorry to rush, but as you can see the dudes are waiting for me. We’re going to try and convince Coulson to change my schedule to theirs. According to Ward that’s going to take practically the whole day. I’ll see you guys later. Bye Jemma.” She turned to walk away and paused turning back, “I don’t know if you guys are interested but Miles and Ward are having a “Beginning of the Year Party” tomorrow and it is supposed to be one of the _parties of the year_. We could all get better acquainted. What do you say?”

                “Yeah, sure we’ll go.” I said as I looked at Fitz who looked more shocked than Miles in the background that we were actually being invited.

                “Great,” Skye’s face lit up and she grabbed a paper and pen out of her bag, “…Okay here is the address. I’ll see you two then!”

She walked over to Miles and Ward. Ward smiled at us and mouthed _See you then._ Miles just glared at us and mouthed _Don’t Come or else._ Skye slapped Miles shoulder as she turned back to give one last smile before they all walked out.

                “Looks like we got plans for the weekend Fitz!” I waved the piece of paper with the address in his face.

                “Yeah, plans that you set up. I am not going to that jerks party. I’m sorry but you are going to have to see your crush some other time.” He grabbed the paper from my hands and stuffed it in his bag.

                “I never said she was my crush.”

                “Oh come on Simmons. Okay look who am I, _uh-um-I-Uh-ummm_.” The uncontrollable laughter was never ending when he was done mimicking me.

                “OKAY. I get it. Maybe I have a slight minor, baby crush on her. However, I still think we should go. You know for social reasons. This is going to be one of the parties of the year so everyone who’s anyone is going to show. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE.”

                “No.”

                “PLEEEAASSEE!”

                “NOO.”

                “PLLLEEAAASSEEE!”

                “NOOO.”

                “Waaarrdd will be there!”

                His eyes got extremely wide, “Okay, I say we go for social reasons. Agreed.”

The rest of the day as much as I tried to focus on school, I couldn’t. I was too thrilled. I mean Skye Bennet, hands down the prettiest girl in our grade level, is my--I mean mine and Fitz lab partner and she invited me to the party of the year. Nothing is going to ruin tomorrow and I’ll make sure of it. Let’s all just hope Miles did not mean anything by _or else_. I guess I will soon find out.


	3. The Day you Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a left turn in this chapter. Do you think it can get better?

“Fitz, will you please put your laptop down for five minutes to help me pick what I am going to wear.”

Since I first woke up all I have been thinking about is the night that I have ahead. Fitz had come over early in the morning like he normally did on weekends. Instead of having our normal plans of watching re-runs of different Sci-Fi shows, I was busy trying to pick out the outfit that I plan on wearing and Fitz has been glued to his laptop. Although he thinks I didn’t notice what he was doing, I caught him stalking every picture/post on Wards Facebook page. Normally I would make fun of his weird and obsessive tactics to try to get to know Ward, but I am really no better after the stunt I pulled yesterday. _Oh God. We really are like twins._ Look at us, both trying to get our crushes attention in the most _normal_ way possible.

                “Okay, I will help you right now. I’m just finishing up this last assignment before school on Monday.”

I walked over from the closet to the bed and hovered over Fitz to see what was on his laptop. “Fitz, I don’t think any one of our classes assigned us to be looking, uh sorry I mean, STALKING Wards Facebook page.”

“Simmons! This is none of your business…,” he frantically shut his laptop and straightened his posture, “…I was just trying to make sure that they gave us the right address for the party.”

“For the past hour?”

“Well yes, I mean I couldn’t find the…um, -- Oh leave me alone! Can we please move on?”

I did not want to press the issue anymore because I could tell that he was completely embarrassed. We spent the rest of the day trying to pick out my outfit. Well I actually did because Fitz went back to his laptop when the embarrassment subsided. The party started at nine that night and normally I would be getting ready for bed by then, but when both mine and Fitz parents found out that we got invited to a party after only a week at a new school and never having been invited to much things cooler than study dates, they practically pushed us out the door. Luckily Miles and Wards house was only two blocks away from our neighborhood so we decided that we would just walk there. We did not want to have to get dropped off by our parents who would be blowing kisses and just embarrassing us. Yeah, walking there is just the better option.

When we approached the street of Ward and Miles house, the vibrations from the loud music became visible. Walking closer to the house we noticed that literally everyone from our grade level was there as well as all the sophomores. That makes since because Miles is a second time freshman so the sophomores were all at one point in the same class as him. Their house was huge and definitely fit all four hundred people that were there with ease. In the front yard there were people mingling and holding red cups most likely filled with alcohol. At the front door there was a tall guy in a suit holding a clip board. There was a small line to get inside the house and I overheard the guy saying that Miles and Ward were very specific about who was allowed in and who was not. When we got to the door I got worried because I knew that there was definitely a chance that Miles put us on the _stay the hell out_ list.

                “Names?” The guy said as he looked at Fitz and me.

                “Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz.”

The list was at least four pages long and not knowing the order of how the names are listed, the longer I stood there waiting, the more nervous I got.

                “Hmmm, I can’t seem to find your names. Oh wait, here they are. You two must be very wanted because your names are on the VIP list. Which means you are allowed on all floors of the house.”

The man motioned for us to go in. Fitz and I just glared at each other before stepping inside. It was weird that we were on the VIP list given the fact that Miles hated us, but at the same time Ward and Skye seemed to care for us and two votes beats one.

The house was like ones that you see in magazines. The furniture was top of the line and there was a lot of family portraits hanging on the walls. Everyone inside was dancing and talking. Some people watching a UFC fight that was being played on the giant flat screen and others recording two girls that were wrestling each other in the indoor hot tub. In the kitchen there was nothing but either water or alcohol to drink. This was typical. All the freshman were at least fifteen and the sophomores were all sixteen. Yeah, this is the right age to be drinking for wild teenagers. When a couple of people gave us a cup filled with beer, I figured I can pull off the _I want to wait another year before I drink_ card given the fact that I did skip a grade and the principal made it very known to me when I got there that I was the first fourteen year old to ever start the academy at that age. Fitz on the other hand is fifteen, so for him not to take it would be seen as uncool. He took the drink and I grabbed two water bottles knowing that Fitz would dump the beer later when no one was looking.

When we went to the back yard, the house just seemed to get even better. There was a giant pool, ping pong table, two bouncy houses, and the gates were open which lead to the beach. I was definitely impressed. My eyes locked when I had finally spotted Skye. She was wearing skin tight jeans, a dressy blouse, and leather jacket. I had finally settled on just wearing jeans, a tank top, and flannel. Great. I should have gotten more dressed up. She was with Ward and Miles (obviously) as well as some of the other popular kids. Two in particular stood out to me the most. Raina and Antoine Triplett were the _popular_ ones for the sophomores. Antoine definitely was like Miles best friend and Raina had always been a part of that group because she is seen as the prettiest girl in school. Well that was until Skye came along because in the one day she was there, everyone was drooling over her. From where I stood I could definitely tell that Raina had a little bit of jealousy toward her since she kept giving random glares.

Miles spotted us first and made a mischievous smile when he did. He said something to the group in which I could not necessarily make out. However, I knew it must have been about us because the group turned to stare at us. Ward and Skye seemed to have genuine smiles on their face whereas the others wore a look of disgust or had that same mischievous smile that Miles had. Ward tapped Skye on the shoulder and motioned his head in the direction of us. They walked over in unison toward us, stopping only when people would say hi to them like they were celebrities. When they finally made their way to become face to face with Fitz and me, I was amazed to see that we were both keeping our cool instead of being nervous.

                “I’m glad that you guys could make it.” Ward said as he smiled at the two of us. “Skye, here was getting a little worried when you two didn’t show up right at nine.”

We definitely would have been prompt to the party, but because we walked there, it took a lot longer to arrive than we had anticipated. “Yeah, sorry about that. We would have been here earlier but walking here took longer than we wanted.”

                “It’s fine. I’m just glad that you could make it Jemma..,” Skye said as she touched my shoulder and smiled, “…oh and you too Fitz. I know that Ward here is gladder that you’re here than I am, though.”

Ward and Fitz eyes became large. Ward nudged Skye with his shoulder and got red.

                “What Skye means is that I am glad that you BOTH are here.” Ward tried to dismiss Skye’s comment as best as he could.  

                Skye just laughed and knew that she should move on from the subject, “Well either way, it’s great to have you guys. Come on, we want to introduce you to the rest of our posse.”

Skye intertwined our arms, which gave me the largest butterflies, and Ward simply slapped Fitz on the back as they lead us toward the group. Skye kept our arms locked together as she introduced us to the whole group. Surprisingly, Miles was also very politely and greeted the two of us with a hug. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. Just then the same guy from the front door came to the group.

                “Sorry to interrupt, but there are a couple of people at the front insisting that they should be on the list and they are not wanting to leave. And Skye your Dad is here to drop something off.”

                “Alright. Thanks for letting us know…,” Ward said as he then looked at Miles, “… I’ll take care of it. Come on Skye.”

                “Coming.” She let go of my arm and whispered into my ear before heading off with Ward. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back.”

Maybe it was what she said or how she said it, but I couldn’t help but think that Skye just might have a crush on me as well. When they left, I couldn’t help but feel very awkward. We didn’t know Skye and Ward that much, but we did not know any of these people. Miles stepped forward from the group and motioned for them for head their separate ways.

He turned back to us and smiled, “Come on, allow me to show you guys around.”

We walked around the backyard as he quickly introduced us to different people and then lead us to the beach.

“…And this is the place where it all happens.” He said as he motioned to the whole beach.

“Where what happens?” Fitz said as he looked just as confused as I did.

“Well you two are here for a reason right? You want to be a part of the in crowd? Then you have to prove that you are just as good as us.” He began to take off the jacket he was wearing and turned his head and smiled.

A large crowd of people started heading down to the beach where we were. Raina separated from the crowd and started to put her hair up into a pony tail and just glared at me.

                “I’m not exactly sure what you two are getting at.” I said.

                “You see, I think that you two think that just because you’re from different countries that you’re better than us, am I right?” Miles turned to the crowd and they all in turn started cheering. “We are all willing to look past this if you guys can prove that you have what it takes to be _better_ than us.”

This just confused me. Never once have we said that we think we are better than them. I knew right there that Miles just wanted to prove to everyone that he was the tough guy he was labeled as. For me to have made fun that he failed a year must have hurt him. I was the reason for this mess. But I did not think, Miles would take it this far. Miles and Raina both starting popping there knuckles and looked at us expectantly.

                “What do you want from us?” I said as I looked at the anger in their eyes.

                “I think they want us to fight them.” Fitz said as I heard a rather large gulp.

                “That’s right Scottish kid. You two are going to fight us here and now, in front of everyone. If you win, then you are official one of us.”

The crowd the whole time was cheering and shouting from the anticipation.

                “We are not here to fight…,” I turned to the crowd, “We did not come to fight anyone!”

                “Then why are you guys even here then, Huh? If you don’t want to be one of us, than why in the hell did you come?”

Just then Skye appeared from the crowd. She glanced at the situation and appeared a little shocked. I glanced over at her and she did the same.

                “Oh, I see…,” Miles said as he walked over to Skye. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. The crowd started cheering even louder as we all watched the two kiss. When they pulled apart Skye quickly looked at me and then turned away. Like she was completely ashamed of herself.

                Miles once again wore that mischievous smile, “Sorry, but she is mine and always has been. Don’t you get it? We all set you up. The plan was to get you here and defeat you miserably. However, I could use the two of you. I hate to admit it, but you both can be useful to us. My offer still stands, you win, and then you are one of us.”

I looked at Skye once again. She was staring at the ground and trying her hardest not to make eye contact with me. I should have known. A girl like her, a girl like that could never like me. I was ashamed that I let myself be this vulnerable.

                “Like I said Miles, Fitz and I did not come here to fight. So we will just leave.” I grabbed Fitz by the arm and we tried to make our way through the crowd.

                “Okay Trip, looks like it is Plan B.” Miles said as he and Triplett grabbed Fitz like he was a rag doll.

                “Hey! Stop, put me down.” Fitz said as was trying his hardest to get out of their grip.

                “Leave him alone!” I said as I tried to get the boys away from them.

Skye came into the situation out of nowhere and pushed me aside. “Stop it Miles! You said that all you were going to do was rile them up.” Hearing her admit that she knew of this plan just made me become broken.

                “Stay out of this!” Miles screamed in Skye’s face. He and Triplett walked him to the dock that lead into the beach. They nodded at each other and counted to three.

Ward had finally come back from the situation at the front and come down to the dock. He grabbed me by the shoulder and said, “What the hell is going on here?” The next thing I knew I heard a splash and I looked back and saw that Fitz was no longer there.

                “No! He does not know how to swim!” I screamed as I rushed to the front of the dock. But Ward was already rushing pass me and jumped in the water.

I helped retrieve Fitz when Ward got him up and saw that his forehead had a small gash.

                “I think he hit his head on a rock or something…,” Ward said as he looked at me with concern, “…I think that we have a first-aid kit in the house. Come with me and we wi—“

                “Why are you worried about it huh?” I said as I pushed him on the shoulder. “You knew about this whole thing. So just leave us alone.”

                “No, Simmons. I swear I didn’t. If I did I would have told them to stop. You have to believe me.” He said as he looked super sincere.

I wanted to believe him, and I think a part of me did. But I was holding onto the fact that he was just as nice as Skye was and she turned out to be a traitor. I was jealous that Fitz crush was better than mine. That the person he liked turned out to be great. I just rolled my eyes and took Fitz home with me.

***

On that Monday, Fitz and I made sure to arrive a little bit earlier to class. We talked to Agent May and came up with a lie that would get Skye out of our group. Agent May agreed when we said that Skye wore a perfume that made Fitz’s allergies act up. Dumbest reason I know, but I could not find it in my heart to tell the truth. All I wanted though was for Skye to be gone and out of the group. It would hurt me too much to sit next to someone who was so happy that their planned worked. A plan to hurt us, me. When class was about to start, a lot of people started to show up. When Ward walked in he stopped to glare at us and smile. I know that he is trying his best to make us believe him. After all he did manage to find where our neighborhood was the day before and left flowers with a _get better/hope you believe me_ card. Despite my jealousy, Fitz and I both knew he was not lying. I looked back at him and smiled. With that his smile got wider and took his seat. Miles walked in after him and took a glare at us before taking his seat. Ward then turned to him and I could make out the words he said, _Leave them alone._

Class started and there was no sign of Skye. I was glad in a way. This would give me a chance to not have to look at her. To get over my feelings. Just then she walked in. Her eyes were a little puffy like she had been crying. Her hair was up in a loose/messy pony tail and her attire was just thrown together. Even with that look I still couldn’t help but still feel attracted to her. _Damn it._ She locked eyes with me and made her way to the back never looking away.

                “Uh, Miss Bennet. Can we have a moment to talk please?” Agent May said before Skye reached our table. She walked to the front and they had a quick conversation. Skye sank her head at one point in the conversion like she was disappointed. That’s when I figured that May told her she would be joining another group.

                “Okay.” Was all Skye managed to say.

                “Ward, Miles you have a new member after all. Skye go on ahead and take your seat.” Agent May said as she motioned for Skye to sit down.

Skye put her stuff down at the table, but before she sat down, she grabbed something out of her bag. It was a piece of paper that had been folded up. Without worrying about other people seeing her do it, she made her way to our table and gave me the paper.

                “I hope you forgive me enough to read it.” She said as she put the paper on the desk and walked back to the front back to her table.

Throughout class I never took my eyes off that paper. I never touched, I just left it where Skye put it. Should I read it? Does she even deserve to have my forgiveness? Skye kept turning around every once in a while to see if I had opened it, with each time her face getting even more upset. When class ended Fitz and I rushed to pack up our stuff and leave. The longer we stayed the larger the chance that Skye would catch me and try to speak to me and that’s not what I wanted. She noticed our rush because that’s when she also started to pick up the pace. We still beat her. I made the choice to not read the letter. Making sure that she was looking, I threw the paper in the garbage before exiting the class.

Before getting to the end of the hall I heard some commotion. Fitz and I turned back around and saw Skye and Miles exiting May’s class.

                “What do you mean by that Skye?” Miles said as he tried to grab her arm.

                “I mean WE ARE DONE. Do you hear me? OVER. Now just leave me alone will ya?” Skye said as she stormed off to the other end of the hallway.

It was then that I decided that I wanted to read that note. I rushed to retrieve it from the trash and headed with Fitz to the next class.

***

_Dear Jemma,_

_I know there is no excuse for what I did. Which is why I am not going to give you one. You just need to know that I am truly sorry. Very sorry. I did not mean for it to go the way that it did. Before I got to the school, Miles had said there were two people hassling him. Of course I wanted to help get back at whoever it was he was describing. I did everything I could to get into the school to make the plan more effective. When I walked into the class and saw you, I had a feeling come over me that I have never felt before. I just wanted to get to know you. When Miles told me that it was you and Fitz that were the ones he wanted to hurt, I just could not believe it. The plan was to hurt you. But something else happened. I no longer wanted to hurt you, but instead I wanted to protect you. There were so many other things he planned on doing to you that I steered him away from. Yet, I still managed to hurt you. I will never forgive myself for that. I just hope that you do, Jemma._

_Forgive me,_

_Skye_


	4. From Her View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be helpful to the story to add Skye's thoughts as well. Hope you enjoy. We are getting closer to their coupling, I promise. Just bare with the slowness.

_Skye’s Point of View_

It’s been four months. Four months since the incident. Four months since I first wrote that letter to Jemma. Although it seems like a short amount of time, it feels like an eternity. Every day I walk into first period hoping, wanting, and needing for Jemma to say something to me, anything. I would even feel better if she just yelled at me. Nothing. She says nothing. I glance her way and when she does make eye contact, I see the hurt. The anger. I put that there. As much as I don’t want to admit it, I can’t blame her. What I did, is unforgivable. I know that. Ward has become like best buds with the two of them. He definitely does deserve their friendship. He did nothing wrong. Miles knew not to tell Ward of our plans because he would have put a stop to it. I was jealous of him. Why didn’t I just say no when I realized that Fitz and Jemma were not that bad. Not even at all. When I had realized that something inside of me craved to be around Jemma. I don’t know what the feeling was, or is. All I know is, I want to know Jemma. Have her present in my life.

At school I am considered popular. Everyone seems to know my name. I get at least three different people a day attempting to ask me out ever since I broke up with Miles. Even if I did want to go out on dates, which I don’t, Miles always gives the look of death when people flirt with me. He wants me back. But I just don’t want him. I lost the desire to be with him. I don’t think I ever truly wanted to be with him. It was more so for my parents. When the Brody’s adopted me, I felt safe. They did everything that I had wished my previous foster homes would do. They opened up their hearts and were patient when I told them I never believed in God once I had saw what my dad did for a living. They introduced me to faith. My dad spoke to me about God and I could not help but fall in love with the church. Miles and Wards parents were regulars. They always said when the three of us were kids that I should date one of them. Ward became like a brother to me so that was out of the question. All that was left was Miles. I let myself be with him because it is what worked. It was what made everyone feel happy. Now that we are over and done. I feel so, free. I still hang out with him, but it is different now. I can do what I want without having him hovering over me.

Something is still missing though. The only thing that I have a feeling of what it could be is, Fitz and Jemma. I see them always smiling and laughing with Ward whenever they hang out at school and I can’t help but want to be there to. Ward tells me stories of their outings and conversations together and I just crave to know every detail. I want to feel like as if I was there. But I’m not. I’m never going to be. I will never be friends with Fitz and Jemma. I blew that chance. I blew the chance to get to know, Jemma. _Jemma._ I want to know her. Knowing that I can’t is probably the reason that I have been acting this way. At the different weekend parties that people from school have, I get drunk to the point of blacking out. I say things to people that I don’t mean. I get into nonsense shenanigans with Raina, Triplett, Miles, and all the others. I have officially taken the role of the bad/popular girl. Ward always mentions to me that he has seen the change and wishes I would stop. My parents have also seen the change. I used to go to church every Sunday. Now I only go once a month. I hate that I am hurting them, but I feel lost. I just go along with what people want me to be.

It is one week away from winter break. I just cannot wait for this first semester to be over. It is a Friday night and Raina had mentioned to us that there was a kid at school who wanted to be a part of us. Now, there is no initiation that any of us did to be _a part of the group,_ but everyone thought there was. Truth is if you were hot and talented at your expertise, the group welcomed you with open arms. The girls name is Maria Hill. According to Raina, she is a _future field agent._ Triplett invited a couple of his sophomore friends who drove some of the younger ones to the lake. Raina and I drove with Miles and Ward. The lake is only open on certain days otherwise it was always a No Trespassing zone. So of course that’s what we were all going to do. When we pulled up, a couple of the older guys were already out of their cars and passing around beers.

                “Here.” One of the guys said as they tossed a beer to Raina, Miles, and Ward.

                “No thanks. I’m good.” Ward said as he attempted to give back the beer.

                “Oh come on, little bro. Stop being such a little stiff. Take the beer, it will help to loosen you up.” Miles said as he wrapped an arm around his brother’s neck.

                “No thanks. Simmons and Fitz say that it’s bad for training.” Ward said as he pulled away from his brother’s grip.

Great he just had to mention them. I snatched the beer away from Ward and chugged it down. I went to get another one from the older guys. I needed to drink. It was the only time that my thoughts would be elsewhere other than with the thought of Fitz and –Jemma. By the time I finished the second beer, Maria had finally pulled up. She had a motorcycle. In our town you did not need a license to drive a motorcycle. So for her to have pulled up alone knowing she is the same age as me, fifteen, was not that surprising.

                “Well, it only took you about fifteen minutes past the time we asked you to be here.” Miles said as he glared at Maria.

                “Yeah. Sorry. I had to sneak out of the house and my brother refused to give me the keys to his motorcycle.” Maria said as she attempted to sound cool about the whole thing.

                “Oh leave the girl alone, Miles..,” Raina said as she slapped Miles shoulder playfully. Although she thought I never noticed, I knew Raina had a crush on him. It was just more obvious now that we weren’t together anymore. “…Are you ready to do this?”

                “I think so.” Maria responded.

We all walked down the dock and hopped a fence to get to the edge of the lake. There was construction going on at the lake for a little fast food restaurant that was going to open there. One of the machines in particular was the one that lifted you high like a ladder. The plan was to take her all the way to the top, or as high as the machine would allow, and have her jump. If she did, then she was one of us. When we explained it to her, she seemed a little bit frightened. Miles and Triplett really needed her to be a part of the group because the girl is seriously amazing at fighting. For her to not join the group wasn’t an option. This is how I ended up agreeing to go with her to calm her nerves. We both stripped to tank tops and shorts and boarded the machine. It was a little higher than I thought when we reached the top.

                “Have you done this before?” Maria asked as she was looking down at the water below.

                “Uh, Yeah. We all have…,” That’s a lie of course. But in order for her to actually jump, she needed to believe that we all had done it too. “…Don’t worry. It feels like a rush once you hit the water. And you’re not doing it alone. I’m jumping with you.”

                “Come on ladies. We don’t have all night. Jump already!” Triplett yelled and the others started to laugh.

                “Okay on three. Ready?” I said as I looked at Maria.

                “Yup. I mean as ready as I’ll ever be.”

                “One. Two. THREE.”

The both of us started doing a little jog forward, but I stopped once we got to the edge. I heard the splash and looked down as I seen that Maria had jumped. Everyone below started cheering and laughing. I as well found myself clapping because she not only jumped, but she jumped alone. I had lied to her so she definitely deserved the cheer. I noticed that the little waves from the splash started to disappear, but still no Maria.

                “Oh my god.” Raina said as she looked at the water.

                “Skye get down here! She is hurt.” Ward said as he saw something floating in the water.

I looked back down to see that Maria was floating upside down. I got down as quickly as I could and jumped in the water. I swam to her and flipped her over. She had a gash in her head. I felt something below my feet and immediately knew what she had hit.

                “There’s a huge rock down here. She must have hit it!” I screamed as I started to carry her to the dock where the others were.

                “What's going on down there?” Someone had said in the distance as they flashed a light toward us.

                “Shit. Hurry up Skye, its security!” Miles had noticed who was glaring the light.

                “Shut up Miles. I don’t see you in the water. Come on guys help me.” I had managed to finally reach the dock and needed help to get her up and out of the water.

                “We’re going to need police down here ASAP. There are a couple of trespassers.” I could hear the security guard speaking into his radio.

The guys had helped me get her up. I pulled myself out of the water and hovered over Maria. Everyone was freaking out. They all started saying that they needed to get out of there once we all heard faint sirens getting louder and louder toward us.

                “Come on. We need to leave.” One guy said to the group and most of them agreed and started running to their cars.

                “Miles, we need to leave we are going to get caught.” Raina began to tug on Miles shirt.

                “Alright. Alright, I know. Come on Ward. Let’s get out of here.” He said as he started walking away.

Ward was kneeling down with me as we were trying to help Maria. She was conscious and kept repeating how her head was hurting.

                “Their right Skye. We need to go.” Ward said as he stood up.

“No. Just go, get out of here. I’ll be fine. I promise, just go.” I knew that once they left I would not have a way to get out of there, but I could not help but feel fully responsible for this whole mess. The sirens were a lot louder at this point. Ward went off with Miles and Raina. They took off and I was alone.

                “Okay. It’s okay. You’re going to be alright.” I said as I looked down at Maria. The sirens were getting closer and I felt a rush of fear. I looked back past the dock and seen Marias motorcycle. I had a chance to escape.

                “Please, please don’t leave me.” Maria had noticed that I was looking at the motorcycle.

I did not want to be that person to just leave the poor girl bleeding, but I also did not want to get arrested. I had to make a choice.

“I’m sorry. I just…I can’t. Sorry.” I got up and ran to the end of the dock where the motorcycle was parked. She had left the keys in the ignition. The police had spotted me and without another second passing by, I started the motorcycle and drove off. Two cop cars were chasing me and speaking through their intercom telling me to pull over. I began to speed up and was slowly gaining speed over them. I could do this. I can escape this. Another police car came in front of me out of nowhere and I had no other choice but to jerk the motorcycle to the right. I felt a rush of pain throughout my body. I crashed.

                “Don’t move…,” One of the cops got out of the car and approached me, “….You have the right to remain silent…”

* * *

 

I had to stay overnight in the police station. Given the fact that my dad is the beloved pastor of the town, the police gave me a pass. My parents took me to the emergency room. I had a cut above my eye, scratches, bruises, and a minor fracture in my ankle. When we got home, my parents gave me the whole _we are so disappointed in you/you are going down the wrong path_ speech. My older brothers just wanted to hear the whole story of how I tried to escape the cops.

On that Monday I had arrived a lot earlier to school than normal. One of the punishments from my parents was that I had to get there when they wanted. Which meant less sleep for me. Oh well. This was the last week and then we get a month off for winter break. I had seen the group hanging out in the middle of the school like normal.

                “Well. Well. If it isn’t the wounded wanted fugitive.” Raina said as she saw me coming on my crutches.

                “Damn Skye. You look worse than I thought.” Ward said as he moved from his spot on the bench so I could sit down.

                “Well thanks Ward. Don’t you just have a way with words?” I smiled at him and shifted myself to sit down.

                “You didn’t rat us out to the cops did you?” Miles asked.

                “No Miles. I didn’t rat you guys out to the cops…” Wow. I knew Miles wasn’t that bright, but the questions he ask are just getting more and more dumb. “…If I did, you all would be in jail by now.”

                “So, what did you tell them?” Trip asked.

                “I just said it seemed like a nice night for a walk. I had passed by the lake and seen the poor girl bleeding. I went to go see if I could help and when I heard the sirens I got spooked. I seen the motorcycle and I tried to take off before anyone would think I had anything to do with the situation. They just gave me a pat on the wrist.” I was definitely impressed with myself that I had come up with that nonsense story at the station, but they believed it.

                “Damn. Who would’ve known you were that good of liar.” Raina had said through her laugh.

                “What did they say about Maria? Is she okay?” Ward asked.

                I got a little more upset at the situation, “Ugh yeah. They said she has to be in the hospital for a couple months. The hit was pretty bad.”

Just then Jemma and Fitz arrived on campus. They were smiling and laughing with each other just like always. She has such a nice smile. _Oh god, Skye. Stop staring._ Ward waved at them and motioned for them to head over. He started to pack up his stuff so he could leave with them.

                As they were walking over Miles said, “Jeez. I know they are nerds but they don’t have to dress like it. Someone needs to help them out with that.” Everyone started busting out laughing except for Ward and I. Ward’s face filled with anger and I could tell he wanted to hit him just as much as I did.

“I’ve already asked you not to make fun of them. They are nice. Maybe you would know that if you just gave them a chance.” Ward said as he left to go with Jemma and Fitz.

 _Skye Bennet to the principal’s office. Skye Bennet to the principal’s office._ Agent Coulson said over the intercom.

                “Good luck. I heard he is a hard ass.” Triplett said as they all got up to head to class.

* * *

 

I sat down in the chair that faced Coulson. He looked at me with no expression and I knew I was in huge trouble. He grabbed something from under his desk and came back up. He placed three empty bottles of beer right in front of me. After a few moments of him just glaring at me, he finally said something.

                “A couple of students came forward and said they saw some _teens_ drinking at parties. More specifically this past weekend at the lake. Now, you can understand why I would think it was you.”

                “Yeah. I understand.” There was no point in me arguing. I got caught and I deserve whatever punishment I have coming.

                “Your parents have already agreed with what the consequences are going to be. You will be asked to sit at the front row of every one of your classes. For the rest of this year you will be helping the janitorial staff after school--"

                “With pay.” I interrupted him.

                “No, not with pay. You will be doing it out of the kindness of your heart.”

I just rolled my eyes and nodded for him to continue.

                “Lastly, you will be participating in the drama club and asked to be in the upcoming play.”

The drama club had put up one play already. Ward and I went and I found the actors to be amazing. I thought about joining the club for a brief second, but I heard how much time it takes in rehearsals and immediately changed my mind.

                “Don’t they normally start rehearsals like five months before hand?” I asked him a little confused.

                “Exactly Skye. The play will be performed in May. Which means that they start rehearsals and all that this Friday all the way until their performance.”

                “They start this Friday? That’s when winter break starts. Are you telling me that I am going to miss break just for this club?”

                “They work hard for the performances they put up Skye. So yes, you will be here at school during break for three days out of every week. Have fun with it. It is time that you start hanging out with different kinds of people. And do not mess this up Skye. You’ll regret it if you do.”

* * *

 

I showed up at the gym after school. My little janitor job started immediately. I got assigned to sweep up the place and I found it absolutely ridiculous given the fact that it was hard to sweep with crutches. When I walked in, there were a couple of clubs having their meetings. Other janitor staff were there as well helping to set up tables and the others throwing away garbage. Looked like I would have to start getting to work too.

Looking at my surroundings once more, I found myself shocked to see Jemma and Fitz. They were both talking to a group of students giving them a lecture about space. I looked to what the banner at the table said. It was the _Stars and Planets_ club. Well to others it was the science club because they also did all sorts of experiments, but they mainly focused on space. I moved closer to the table. You know because it was dirty over there.

                “Okay, this is a very simple device made out of plastic wrap, wire, and a coat hanger. Can any of you tell me what it is?” Jemma said as she looked expectantly at the small group of people.

No one seemed to know the answer. I had a love for stars ever since I first got into the foster system. I knew exactly what it was so I could not help myself.

                “It’s a star frame.” I said from behind Jemma and Fitz.

Fitz turned around and smiled like he was amazed that I knew the answer. Jemma turned around with a blank expression. She looked me up and down before returning her attention back to the crowd.

                “This is a star frame. It helps to locate stars and planets with the naked eye.” Jemma explained to the group.

I moved away from the table far enough for no one to be suspicious as to why I was sweeping the same spot, but close enough for her to be in visible range. I saw from across the room that Miles, Ward, Raina and Triplett were coming in. They all made eye contact with me and started to mimic the movements of sweeping. _Those Jerks._ I just rolled my eyes and kept sweeping.

                Miles noticed Jemma and Fitz. He obviously just couldn’t resist the urge to say something to them. “So tell me British Girl, can you see Angels up in space too?” He started laughing and turned to walk away.

                “Actually, there are some things that can be called miraculous…,” Jemma said to him and they all turned to stop and listen, “…Einstein said the more he studied the universe the more he believed in a higher power.”

                “Well, if there is a higher power, how come he can’t get you some new outfits.” Miles said and Raina as well as Triplett started laughing. Ward punched his shoulder and rolled his eyes. He was lucky I was further away because I would have punched him too. In the face most likely.

                “It’s probably because he’s too busy looking for your brain.” Jemma said raising an eyebrow. Fitz and Ward both laughed in unison. Ward gave Jemma a high five and turned to look at all the stuff on the table.

Miles, Raina, and Triplett rolled their eyes and proceeded to walk toward me. I had a giant smile on my face that had followed after my laughing attack. Miles deserved that clever little comment. The fact that it came from Jemma made it that much better.

                “Relax, you guys. It was a joke. Laugh.” I said as they approached me.

                “Whatever. Come on lets blow this joint. We’re going to go and get ice cream.” Raina said.

“I can’t. Coulson said if I mess this up I’ll regret it. I’m guessing he meant expulsion. Go ahead I’ll be fine.”

They all left after a couple more jokes. Ward stayed behind to hang with Jemma and Fitz. Also because I kind of mentioned to him earlier that I wanted him to stay to keep me company. I was glad that Jemma and Fitz were there to keep him occupied. I was not good company with me over here sweeping. Plus Ward always seemed to manage to get both Jemma and Fitz to laugh and smile. I loved seeing that girl smile. Thank you Ward.

* * *

 

“I heard that none of these people are easy to get along with. That they like to stick to their own kind. How am I supposed to _get to know different kinds of people_ like Coulson asked if they are going to be difficult?” I asked Ward. We had made it through our last week of our first semester. He was driving me back to the school grounds on that Friday so I wouldn’t miss the first day of rehearsals.

                “Will you just relax? I became friends with you when we were younger so fast that we were practically siblings within five minutes. People will like you Skye, I promise. Besides I am sure there is going to be at least two people you will want to get to know.” He said with a very suspicious grin.

                “What do you mean by that exactly?”

                “You will see. Now get out of my car, cripple. I will be back right at seven to pick you up…” he said as I got out of the car with my crutches, “…Remember Skye, keep that smile on!”

                “Shut up Ward.” I gave him a large cheesy smile and he drove off.

I walked into the performing arts center and noticed a couple of familiar faces from around school. None of which I talk to or would even attempt to talk to. I looked to see that Agent May was the director which made me feel somewhat better that it was a teacher I knew. I sat down to wait for the rehearsals to start. There were two people that walked on stage to talk to Agent May about something. It was Jemma and Fitz. At that moment I knew what Ward and Coulson meant. This was my chance to get to know different kinds of people and I am not going to blow it. 


	5. It is time to Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some fluff!

Fitz and I have been a part of the drama club since the beginning of the year. It was only back stage stuff, so we never were on stage for the first performance. For the coming up play though, Fitz had written it and I had gotten cast to play one of the main leads. Although it is technically the first day of break, Fitz and Agent May wanted to start rehearsals early. Earlier during lunch, Ward was hinting to us that Skye was going to be joining the club. I have not fully forgiven her for what she did, but if I am being truthful, she is always on my mind. I have seen her throughout the past four months completely change. She seems so lost. Like she is here, but not really. I had seen the hurt in her eyes the first few weeks after she gave me the letter and I did not respond. I just needed time to get over my crush. It had finally started to disappear until Ward had to go and say that she was going to be joining the club.

We got to the Performing Arts Center a little bit early to ask May if this little rumor was true. She was on the stage getting ready to settle everyone down to begin the announcements.

                “Agent May, I have a question for you.” I asked as I approached her with Fitz being my tail.

                “Oh, good you guys are here. I need the two of you to help me run things around here. Especially you, Fitz. This is my play just as much as it is yours. You wrote such an amazing storyline.” Agent May seemed very antsy to get started.

                Fitz had the biggest grin on his face knowing that he would get to help run the show, “Wow, thank you so much. I will not let you down.”

                “I hope you don’t. This play could be a big hit if we still make sure that the people we chose are still the right people for their parts. Now Jemma, what was your question?” Agent may questioned raising an eyebrow.

                “Well, I heard around that the new girl, um Skye Bennet I believe is her name…,” I was trying to sound like I did not spend every hour thinking about this girl whom I just hated knowing that I liked, “...is going to be joining the club?”

                “Yes. Well yes and no. She is not _joining,_ it is more of a mandatory thing. I’m sure the two of you have heard.”  

Who hasn’t heard? Everyone has been going on and on making up different stories about what happened at the lake. Each story ending the same, Maria Hill is in the hospital. Although I was worried about her, all that I truly cared about was Skye. She got pretty banged up and I wish I knew how she did. I wish I knew how bad her leg hurt. If I knew, I would be able to determine if it was okay for her to be standing up on crutches and sweeping at the same time.

Fitz nudged my arm, forcing me out of my thoughts. He had motioned his eyes to the row of seats that were below the stage and I looked down to find that Skye was in the front row glaring toward us. She smiled and did a small wave. Although Fitz should be madder at Skye after what her ex did to him, he returned her gesture by waving back. She looked from him to me and it was in that moment I knew I had a decision to make. Either I hold on to the fact that she lied or I can listen to my heart which has been aching for her to be around me. With that in mind, I turned and waved.

Agent May hushed everyone down and we all took a seat in the rows facing the stage. Fitz and I made our way to sit next to Skye. Without a word, we sat down with her and for the first time in months I had seen a genuine smile form on her face.

_Skye’s Point of View_

As they were talking to Agent May, I could not seem to look away. I want so badly for them both to forgive me. For Jemma to forgive me. Out of nowhere, Fitz happened to look in my direction and we locked eyes. He had looked stunned and turned to nudge Jemma in the arm. Motioning his eyes, Jemma had turned to face me. I had a choice, I could respect the fact that she hated me or I could explore whatever the hell this desire is inside of me to want to be around her and make her forgive me. With that in mind, I smiled and waved.

Fitz was fast to return the gesture whereas Jemma seemed to look like a deer caught in head lights. After a few moments, which felt like an eternity, she turned and waved.

Agent May hushed everyone down and motioned for people to take their seats. Jemma and Fitz walked off the stage to head toward the rows as well. I was not expecting for them to come and possibly sit next to me. I mean, I still need to apologize to them and beg for their forgiveness. However, they kept their path of walking to the front of the rows and sat next to me. I couldn’t help but smile knowing that Jemma was once again this close to me.

Agent May was continuing on about what the play was about. A man and his girlfriend keep having dreams about this _beautiful singer._ They find it weird when they reveal that the person they are dreaming about just so happens to be the same person. In the same day they make that revelation, they see this mystery girl out in the streets. They spend the rest of their time trying to befriend the girl and long story short the man ends up leaving his girlfriend for the mystery girl and weirdly enough the girlfriend and mystery girl become best friends. Can we talk about another _teen drama soap opera?_ I mean I would expect more from Agent May.

                “… and just so you all know, this is an original play written by our own, Leo Fitz.” Agent May said as she began to clap.

Well that explains why it sounds so much like a soap opera. Everyone began to clap and cheer for him. Even though I found the story line unappealing, I found myself clapping because it was Fitz who wrote it. I am proud of him.

                Once the clapping subsided, May continued with her speech, “As most of you know we had auditions a couple weeks ago and I am going to assume you all know what part is yours?...”

Everyone in unison agreed. I had no idea that they had already done auditions. I felt a rush of relief lift off my shoulders. I did not want to be up there performing. I am definitely more of a backstage person.

                “…Now, I know most of you are aware that Maria Hill was cast as _Caroline_ (the girlfriend) however, given the events from this past weekend we will have to replace her part.”

In that moment I felt a rush of heat pass through my body. She was in the hospital because of the group. Because of me. I knew that everyone in the row of seats were looking at me. _Jeez guys, I already feel like crap and now you have to keep staring at me?_ I began to fill with hurt and anger about the whole situation and I could gradually feel the sharp pain from my nails digging into my skin when I had made a fist. But then, as fast as that hurt came, it went away. I looked down at my fist to see that Jemma had her hand placed over mine with her thumb brushing over my knuckles back and forth.

_I could get used to that._

_Jemma’s Point of View_

“…Now, I know most of you are aware that Maria Hill was cast as _Caroline_ (the girlfriend) however, given the events from this past weekend we will have to replace her part.”

I immediately saw everyone’s eyes glare at Skye. Now, I heard many stories of what people thought the events from that night were, but I did not know which one was true. The only thing I knew is that I could feel Skye’s demeanor change. I saw her hand clench up in a fist. I do not know what came over me, but I felt the need to console her. I placed my hand over her fist and caressed her knuckles with my thumb. It must have worked because I could feel the tension release in her fist.

When I knew that she was no longer feeling anger, I attempted to move my hand away. I did not get very far though because she had quickly grabbed my hand to intertwine our fingers. I looked up to see what her expression was, but she continued to face forward with a smile on her face. Like as if our hands interlocking was just a normal thing.

_I could get used to that._

Agent May continued to lecture about how important the play is and went through the list of who was playing what roles just to make sure that we still were all aware.

                “…Jemma Simmons will be playing _Elisa,_ the mysterious singer…”

With each name being called, everyone was clapping. I was thrilled when she had called my name and reconfirmed that I still had one of the leads. Skye had squeezed my hand and smiled which made my heart flutter. Fitz had nudged my shoulder and placed a hand on my knee, quietly saying congratulations. He left his hand there, in which I did not even notice nor care because he had always done that. And also knowing that we are both gay helped in confirming that it meant nothing. However, it must have meant something to Skye because the second she noticed his hand, was the second she gently tugged her hand away.

_I am still not used to that!_

I brushed Fitz hand away from my knee. Fitz gave me a confused glare and I motioned my eyes at Skye. He knew.

                “Sorry.” He whispered.

I turned back to the front and let my hand go down to my side. Allowing only my hand to be the guide, I managed to meet with Skye’s hand once again. She was a little hesitant and turned to look at my knee. Knowing that it was empty, she let our hands intertwine once more. It was then that I had found myself smiling instead of just her.

_Skye’s Point of View_

I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t help myself. When she went to move her hand away, I just felt the need to keep it with me. It was comforting having her hand with mine. Never have I felt that when it came to a girl, well actually, with anyone. But it was a feeling I did not want to go away. Hand holding it is. At least until I know what this feeling is. It didn’t take long to realize what the feeling was. When I had seen Fitz’s hand on her knee, the jealousy crept up my body. _They’re dating. And oh god, I am jealous of that fact. Face it Skye, you have a crush on the girl._ Even though it killed me, I let her hand go. When she tried to hold my hand moments later I had look to see that his hand was no longer there. _Maybe they aren’t dating._ I let our hands intertwine once more.

_I’m definitely getting used to this._

“…and Skye Bennet. You will be taking the place of Maria and read for the part of _Caroline_.” Agent May had awakened me from my thoughts.

“No, No. I was just assuming that I was going to be like a back stage person. You know, like not in the eye of everyone. I am sure there are other people here dying for this spot. And besides, I did not even audition.”

If looks could kill, May definitely just committed murder. “Miss Bennet, Need I remind you of _or else_? Learn the part, and you will be just fine.”

Great. I should have known that Coulson had told Agent May of our talk.

                Jemma squeezed my hand just slightly before whispering, “If you have this part, we will get a lot of scenes together.” She finished off with a wink.

                “On second thought, I will gladly take the part.”

                “That’s what I thought you said…” May gave a sarcastic smile, “…Lastly the part of _Tommy_ (the boyfriend) was supposed to go to Mister Stark however, he agreed to give up his spot on Coulson’s orders. Besides Miss Bennet, we have a new member joining the group as well. Playing the role of _Tommy_ is Miles Lydon Ward.”

Miles walked on stage and glanced at both Jemma and I with the biggest grin. My heart sunk, not because I would have to be pretend _boyfriend/girlfriend_ with Miles, but because in that same moment Jemma forcefully tugged her hand away. I knew exactly what she was thinking and she couldn’t be more wrong.

_I did not set this up._

_Jemma’s Point of View_

The second I saw him approaching the stage I just knew.

_She had to have set this up._

_tbc._


	6. Thoroughly Predictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Get them together already and stop with the arguments. But, like I said I am somewhat doing this based off the movie and if you watched it, they also hated each other at first too. With that said, I promise that this is the last chapter that has these types of bad arguments. Next chapters is finally going to be the start of their coupling. Pinky Promise!

_Skye’s Point of View_

I must be getting punished. That’s the only thing that can explain why the one good thing that has happened to me in the past months since I’ve been here, Jemma, is once again being taken away. I had no idea he was going to be here. Miles stood on stage and everyone in the crowd clapped given the fact that he was going to be the lead. All the girls were whispering with each other saying non-sense things like _He is so fine, I wish he was mine, Skye is so lucky._ I mean, really? You’re not missing out on a whole lot.

Once the clapping subsided, May motioned for Miles to take a seat. Of course he comes to sit right next to me. Jemma cringed at the sight of this. She had every right to. I am with her, I felt like throwing up knowing the bum was this close to me.

                “Alright that about covers all the major points I need to get through today…,” this was the one good thing that May had said this whole time. I went to straighten myself up to grab my crutches when she spoke up once more, “…All the crew have my permission to leave. Will the actors please stay for a table read? Actually that is not a question. Crew leave, Actors grab a chair and form a circle up here on stage.”

Everyone grabbed a chair for themselves and headed on stage to form the circle right in the center. Miles and Fitz had a little bit of an argument when deciding who would help take my chair up. Out of the two, I of course wanted Fitz to take it, but I had really wanted Jemma to do it. She did not even glance my way when we had gotten up from the row. _I will definitely need to fix that._ Although Miles had won the little tussle, May had placed us in a specific order of where to sit. _Thank God._

The first part of the table read went by pretty fast. Well, for me it did. It was only Miles and I talking since the first couple scenes revolve around the dream and our _relationship._ I have to admit Miles was good at his part. Maybe he had a natural talent or maybe he was reading the lines like as if it was real. He still tells me all the time how I made a mistake and that he will be waiting for me. He is going to be waiting awhile.

On the other hand, I hated my part. It was not necessarily the lines I hated, it was the emotion that I needed to bring out. May kept whispering under her breath, _like you’re in love Skye,_ as I was reading all the fluffy lines.

                “…and even though I have a dream about this beautiful girl, just know Caroline, you are the only one I truly love.” Miles read his line not looking at his paper, but up at me.

                I made a grunt noise before saying my line, “uh, yeah…I love you too.”

                “Skye. Really…,” May set down her script and crossed her arms giving that infamous look, “…. _Uh, yeah_ is not in the script. It is simply _I love you too,_ read with the upmost passion. I mean honestly, are you trying to be bad at this?”

                “No. It just comes naturally.” The others began to laugh and I felt like the cool kid again. Well until I noticed Jemma shake her head in what looked like annoyance. _I’ll shut up now._

                “Alright everyone, that’s enough. Let’s just skip to the end of the script…”

I could not wait to get out of the theater. Yes, I wanted to be done with reading those lines, but I also wanted to find Jemma.

I looked around outside seeing some students leaving in their car and the others waiting for their ride. No sign of Jemma though.

                “So, will it kill you to try?” I turned around to find that Jemma and Fitz were both standing there.

                “Yup, and I am too young to die.” I tried to sound as funny/sarcastic as possible when responding to Fitz’s comment to lighten the mood. “Listen, I know I didn’t do too hot at reading the lines, but I promise I will work at it.”

                “Yeah, well you better. I will see you later Jemma, that’s my mom.” He gave her a side hug before walking off.

Jemma was looking at anything and anyone that was not me.

                “Jemma, I just want you to know, I swear I had nothing to do with--“

                “Okay, so I’m going to guess based off your recent behavior that you don’t necessarily care about classes or graduating, but you like school because your popular and will most likely never be on top again.” Jemma stated looking at me expectantly. Whoa. Where did that attitude come from?

                “Well, I’d say that that is thoroughly predictable.”

                “Your act only works on an audience, Skye.”

Jeez, what has gotten into her? I couldn’t help myself.

                “Okay, so I’m going to guess that you were never really popular in school. Fitz was most likely your friend since you were a kid and now the two of you are continuously attached at the hip. You sit at lunch table seven which was the reject table until Ward came along. You have exactly two ties and one cardigan. You like to look at your feet when you walk. And on your free time you like to hang out with the cool kids from the _Stars and Planets_ and drama club. Now how does that sound?”

                A sarcastic grin formed on her face, “That sounds thoroughly predictab—“

She got cut off when I felt slight pressure on my back from the feeling of someone standing behind me.

                “Wow, what a speech Skye. I have definitely taught you well.” Miles said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Jemma rolled her eyes before walking away. I was going to go catch her but I realized she walked away because her ride was here. Well, at least I hope that was the reason. I did say it to her kind of harshly, but it was a word vomit thing.

                “How many times do I have to ask you to please stop touching me?” I brushed off his hand away from my shoulder.

                “Okay sorry. Now, come one lets go.” He began to walk away.

                “What do you mean let’s go? Ward is going to pick me up.”

                “Our parents grounded him for a week for taking my car. You know that he can’t get his license for another two weeks until he turns sixteen. So it looks like I am your only hope.”

He was right, unfortunately. I had forgotten that Ward needed to sneak around when driving the car because he only has a permit. My parents are working at the church late and I had already told them not to worry about giving me a ride. I had no other option but to get in the car with him.

On the way to my house, he had his radio blaring with the songs we would listen to for anniversaries. I turned it down at one point so he could hear me.

                “Do you want to explain yourself?”

                “What?”

                “You know what I am talking about Miles.”

                “Fine. Let’s just say that Coulson found out somehow that you were not the only one at the lake that night.”

                “Somehow?”

                “I told him.”

I hit him on the shoulder and he knew exactly why. We had pulled up to my house by then and before I could get out, he stopped me.

                “Look, I know that you are made about the whole British and Scottish stunt I pulled, but I really want us to work this thing out.”

                “Their names are Jemma and Fitz. Okay? Get it right. As far as this _thing,_ it is OVER. Do you hear me? Done. I will never give you what you want. Ever.” With that I slammed the car door and walked toward the front door.

Even though it was previously stated that drama club was going to be three days a week during winter break for rehearsals, they still asked us all to come the next day to help make posters promoting the play as well as get some extra time to go over our lines. Like school was really the place I wanted to be on a Saturday. To avoid another confrontation with Miles, I had my mom drop me off instead.

All the girls in the club, besides Jemma and I, were drooling over Miles and helping him with his poster. Jemma and Fitz were working together on their own poster. I had wanted to make my way to them, but the remaining guys were all surrounding me making drool faces as well. Although the attention was nice, it still did not give me the same feeling that I got the previous day when I had Jemma’s hand in my own.

May had called the actors to a separate room to work on our lines while the crew stayed behind to work on the posters. This time when we were doing the lead, I had decided to actually try. Despite the fact that I hated being pretend lovey-dovey with Miles, I wanted to do my best for Fitz. That did not work at all. I stumbled over words and was thinking so hard about memorizing that the emotion was lacking. Everyone else was picking up their lines like it was their first language. If I want to make an impression, I am going to need help. After an hour of the table read, May allowed for us to go back and make posters with the crew. Fitz stayed behind with May to go over a couple of things regarding the script, which meant Jemma was walking alone back to the room.

                “Jemma, wait up.” I began to move my crutches even faster to catch up with her speed. “I wanted to ask you something.”

                “I hadn’t even noticed you walking behind me, after all, I tend to look at my feet when I walk.” Even though it came out sarcastically, she still ended up smiling.

                “I’m sorry about that. It just sort of came out. I mean you kind of started that whole little argument.”

                “Yeah, I do apologize. I was just upset is all. I shouldn’t have took it out on you.”

                “Hey, you had ever right too. I would still be mad too after, well you know…What I did. … I really am sorry Jemma.”

                “Well, what do you say we call it even then?”

                “Whew. Agreed!”

                “Good. Now what did you want to ask me?”

                “Oh yeah. I was sort of wondering if you would be willing to help me with my lines…” Jemma was such a natural at her lines that she did not even bring her script with her today, “If not that is totally oka—“

                “A request like this is going to require flattery and groveling. It can’t just be for your popularity, Skye. It has to be for the common good of everybody.”

                “Hey, I am all with you. Leo Fitz deserves nothing but the best for this play. And I can definitely do the flattery part, but I think the groveling just might have to wait until my leg is healed.”

                We laughed in unison before Jemma finally was able to pull herself together, “Okay, I’ll help you but only because I have sworn to help the less fortunate.”

                “Hey!” I pushed her shoulder playfully and she reacted with a laugh.

Once most of the posters were done, Jemma had said that she and Fitz were going to head back to her house to run over lines. Despite my comments of _I don’t want to intrude,_ I agreed to go with them. Since Jemma and Fitz leave legit next door to one another, Fitz’s mom did not mind picking us all up.

Jemma’s house was a simply two story home, not too big nor too small. It was just right. Walking in I had seen all the pictures of her and Fitz of when they were kids as well as the family portraits of her and her parents. That must be another reason why they are so close, they are both an only child. Her mom was like a splitting image of Jemma. She was very welcoming toward me. Her dad was just like her mom and then some. They were both great, just like Jemma.

It was difficult having to wake up so early three times a week during the winter break to go to drama club, but the only thing that kept me intrigued was the fact of knowing I would get to go to Jemma’s house afterwards and run lines with her and Fitz. They had also both been generous enough to “practice” their therapy skills on my ankle and it definitely helped because I no longer needed my crutches anymore.  Each time I would ask them if we could officially have the friend title, they continued to say that I was getting closer. And I will take that.

On the first day back to school to start the second semester, I had seen the group in our usual spot. Miles and Ward were running late, so they weren’t there yet. I walked forward and could tell that most of them were hesitant and angry. Raina and Triplett both glared at me before one of them finally spoke up.

                “Miles told us that you are all buddy-buddy with Simmons and Fitz.” Raina stated in a firm voice.

                “Well, they have both been helping me with my lines and I—“

                “Skye, listen up…” Triplett got up from the bench he was sitting on to face me, “…We do not associate with others outside of the group. You know that. After what they did to Miles, I mean come on. It is already bad enough that Ward is friends with them. Not you, Skye. It is either us or them. Here they come now, make your choice.”

The group is all I have ever known. Jemma was right, I am more worried about popularity than my classes. I most likely will never be on top again so I had to make a choice.

                “Hey Skye…” Jemma said with a smile, “So Fitz and I will see you afterschool?”

                I looked at the others and they all raised an eyebrow waiting for my response, “In your dreams.” I pursed my lips at her and the group all chuckled under their breath. Jemma did one simple nod before turning to walk away. Fitz glared at me before mouthing _we will never be friends,_ and he walked away too.

I immediately felt the guilt. I made the wrong decision. I need to make things right. I will find a way to have both parties in my life. I had rehearsed what I was going to say all day to Jemma and Fitz when I get to their house after school. It took a lot of convincing for Ward to agree to take me to their house. He finally got his license so there was no need to ask Miles. However, when Ward heard from Jemma and Fitz what had happened, he was more pissed than they were.

Pulling up to the house I got very nervous. My plan has to work.

I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door twice, just in case. Jemma swung open the door with a smile. I quickly returned the smile, but she had discovered that it was me and slammed the door.

                “Come on, Jemma! Open the door. Please!” She swung back open the door and stepped forward forcefully, slamming the door behind her. “Whoa, you’re mad.”

                “You don’t miss a thing. Now, what do you want Skye?

                “Look, Jemma I was hoping that we could run lines together.” 

She pursed her lips and made a sarcastic smile, “Hmmm, Okay. But only if no one knows right?”

“Well, I just figured we could surprise everyone with how good I get.”

“Like… We could be secret friends.”

She had a huge smile on her face when she said this and so did I. That was my plan, to get them both to agree to be my friends in secret. Until I could convince the others to be okay with it, of course.

                “Exactly. Exactly, it’s like your reading my mind.”

                “Great, um, maybe you can read mine.” She went from having a smile to looking at me with hatred.

I tried to say something, but nothing was coming out. She turned and opened the door to walk inside, but before she could close it I finally spoke, “Jemma. Jemma, look it’s not easy for me. I can’t just be your friend. Not with how tightly I am bound with the group.”

                “Skye, I thought I saw something in you. Something really good. But I was wrong. Very wrong.” With that she slammed the door once again.

                “Damn it!” I shouted as walked back to Ward’s car.

The door opened and I turned to find that both Jemma’s dad and Fitz were standing there. I had no time to deal with them yelling at me.

                “I’m sorry. Sorry.”

I got into Wards car and slammed it shut.

                “So, I’m guessing your plan went to shit, huh?” Ward asked.

                “Yeah…,” I turned to look at her house, “But I will figure something out.”

 


	7. Tiger Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of their coupling!

_Jemma’s Point of View_

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since Skye made her snarky comment in front of her friends. She has not tried as much to get on my good side again, not that I mind. Maybe this is for the best. She is living a life that I most definitely do not want to be a part of. The partying, drinking, getting in to trouble. Not for me. Plus, she is the preacher’s daughter. It’s not like she could ever like me in that way. Right? Her parents would forbid it. I mean, then again, she was holding my hand and broke up with Miles the same time that he was a jerk to me. Could that mean something? Why can’t I get over this? I should not be thinking about her after everything that’s happened. And yet, I can’t stop.

Fitz had his sixteenth birthday this past weekend. We invited some kids from school. It was no surprise that Ward came. We have grown quite fond of him and I think he has done the same. What we were surprised about though, is that Skye came with him. She bought Fitz half of the seasons of _Doctor Who_ and Ward bought him the other half. If there is any way to get on Fitz’s good side again, it is through _Doctor Who._ This is why I was not that surprised that after he opened that gift and was given a couple of apologizes, he forgave Skye. I couldn’t help but think, _hope,_ that she would do the same for me. Come and apologize and make things better. She didn’t.

We have rehearsals still. Well for me, it is called _two hours of torture_. I have to see the girl who I want so badly to get out of my head and the jerk who basically caused all this. Seeing them go through the script, and acting like they are a couple, kills me. It kills me even more to know that at the end of the play my character ends up with Miles character. Great. That means I have to kiss him. Luckily, I have managed to keep convincing Agent May that Skye needs to work on her _couple acting_ more than I do.

_Skye’s Point of View_

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since Jemma slammed that door in my face. Not that I mind that she did that. I deserved it. I let the pressure of everything I thought I knew get to me. Why do I continue to want to be a part of the group? It’s not like they have ever done anything for me. The only person I can actually relate with is Ward. Yet, here I am. Eating lunch with them every day while staring across the room looking at where I really want to be. Jemma and Fitz still sit at lunch table seven. Ward sits with them every other day to keep both parties happy. I envy that. When Ward invited me to tag along with him to go to Fitz’s birthday party, there was a part of me that screamed _this is your chance. Get Jemma back._ When I got there though, I only had the courage to make up with Fitz. I do not know how to bring myself to talk with Jemma. It’s not like she wants me to. During all of our rehearsals recently, Jemma has made it apparent that she wants for me to continue doing my lovey-dovey scenes with Miles throughout the whole time. She must want for me to get back with him.

It is no different today. She gets there a couple minutes before I do to have a little conversation with May. Next thing you know I am finding myself stuck with Miles the whole time. Luckily, May got a phone call stating she was needed for some mission so we got to leave early. Of course Miles offered to take me home. _Yeah, fat chance._ I texted Ward to get me and he texted back saying that he was getting his car repaired and to either walk or ask Fitz for a ride in his new car. I looked up once I got the message and saw that both of them were getting ready to leave. _Gosh darn it Ward._ He knows very well that I cannot walk three miles with my ankle still healing. This is why he gave that second option. I know that I truly have no other option. Which is how I found myself walking in front of Fitz’s car before they pulled out.

They stared at me expectantly and I walked to the driver’s side when Fitz rolled down his window. I looked at them both with hopeful eyes. “Are you feeling Christian?”

Fitz grinned and turned to look at Jemma. He raised an eyebrow and said, “What do you say, Jemma.”

Jemma looked back at him with a blank expression. She moved her eyes to me and clenched her jaw before turning away. “It’s your car Fitz. Do what you please.”

Fitz smiled and turned to look back at me. He gave a look that was mixed between _sorry_ and _she will get over it._ He then motioned his eyes to the back. “Get in.” In which I happily obliged.

The ride seemed like forever. We had managed to catch every single red light. Normally I wouldn’t mind given the fact that my crush is in the car, but when she hates your guts, I wanted to get out of there. Fitz had stopped to get gas when we were just a mile away from my house. _Couldn’t he have waited?_

“I will be right back,” he said looking at the two of us, “I need to pay inside and I want to get some _snacks._ So…. Use this time to chat.”

Before either of us had the chance to refute, he was out of the car. Jemma quickly glanced over her shoulder to look at me, rolled her eyes and turned to face the front. I was not sure what to say or do. She does not want to talk to me nor do I want to just sit here in silence. This is how I found myself leaning past her to turn on the radio. It started blaring out some pop song that is on repeat every ten minutes. Jemma made a noise like she found it loud and went to turn it off. I hung my mouth open in shock and leaned forward to turn it back on. She made an annoyed look at me and never taking her eyes off of me, she again turned it off. I clenched my jaw and went to turn it on once more.

She furrowed her eyebrow and cleared her throat. “Fine. You win.”

I grinned happily and leaned back into my seat. “Thank you.”

She turned back around to face the front. She then began to fiddle with her hands and said, “twenty-two.”

I looked around to make sure that she was talking to me and not someone that was out the window. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. “Twenty-two? What do you mean twenty-two?”

Jemma let out a soft breath and turned around to face me. “Twenty-two is to do something nice for someone I do not like. It’s a list.”

“So, like a bucket list?” I asked.

She turned to face the front once more. “You could call it that, I suppose.”

I cannot believe that this girl has a bucket list. I made a somewhat sarcastic laugh. “What exactly is on this bucket list of yours?” I did not necessarily expect her to answer. After all she is mad at me.

Once again she let out a sigh and turned to face her right, looking out the window. “Things like get a tattoo, climb a mountain to have an overview of the city, be in two places at once, to—“

I stopped her before she gave me a full play by play. There was only one thing I wanted to know about this list of hers. “What is number one?”

She turned to look at me, gazing at my face up and down before once again facing the front. “If I tell you…I would have to kill you.”

I pursed my lips and grinned. “Then maybe I am willing to die.”

She looked back at me with a clenched jaw. I began to see a smile form, but of course that is when Fitz decided to come back into the car.

“Alright…,” he said as he closed the car door. He then turned to face the both of us. “Did you to have fun while I was gone?”

I was about to speak before Jemma beat me to it. “Nope. Skye here is very nosy.”

Her comment could have been mistaken for sarcastic-ness, but I decided not to push it. I can only be hopeful that throughout the rest of this semester we can have more small conversations to make things better.

Every day after school when there are rehearsals, I tried to be around Jemma. To strike up a conversation, but nothing. I can’t bring myself to say sorry because after everything I have done, it would be meaningless. I need to do more than just say sorry. I have to show this girl that I really care about her, whether she likes me back or not.

* * *

 

_*The day of the play* *A couple months later.*_

_Jemma’s point of view_

Skye has been trying to talk to me these past months, but I just can’t bring myself to allow her to. She still has not tried to say sorry. Not that it would mean much. After what she has done. It would be somewhat meaningless.

Everyone was rustling backstage trying to get everything together. The play had a lot of people coming to see it. I peeked out the curtain to find a packed house. The first play did not have this much people come. Then again, Skye and Miles were also not in the first play. _That explains it._ The _group_ was sitting right in the front with Ward, Triplett, and Raina sitting in the middle.

Agent May went out to do here greeting and mentioned that it was written by Fitz. The Performing Arts center got dark and the play began. It started off with both Miles and Skye sleeping in a bed having a dream. There were other actors surrounding them acting out the dream so people would know what the dream was. Then it goes on to explain that _Caroline_ and _Tommy_ are in a relationship. Most people seemed to be enjoying it. Although it was mostly the parents paying attention for their kids in the play. Triplett and Raina were both laughing in the front making silly faces at Skye and Miles while Ward kept telling them both to cut it out.

The last part of the play is the bar scene. _Caroline_ and _Tommy_ have been having arguments because when they found out that the mysterious girl from the dream ( _Elisa_ ) was actually real, they both yearned for her attention. Which made them break up. _Caroline_ wanting to be friends and _Tommy_ hoping to be more. The bar scene is where I step in to meet with Skye, I mean _Caroline,_ we are supposed to be talking about some non-sense thing and then out of nowhere she is supposed to mention the dream and ask _Elisa_ if she can sing for her. I was really nervous to sing, but I didn’t get the part for nothing. I stepped into the pretend bar with a large black coat around me that covers my face. Skye is reading her line and looking in a different direction as she was supposed to when I took off my coat. My costume was a light blue dress that went up just past the knee.

“…It’s not like I should get forgiveness from him after the break up. I mean we both had the same dream about you…” Skye was performing her line when I had completely took off the coat successfully. She turned to look at me right on cue. She seemed to be stunned because she was staring. “When—When I had that dream about you, and seen you in the street… that wasn’t just coincidence was it?” She finished her line but was stumbling to get the words out. I knew that Skye was either forgetting her lines or distracted. Could it be because of the constant little outbursts of jokes that Triplett and Raina were saying or could it have been something else? Like…me?

_Skye’s Point of View_

When I had turned to look at Jemma, I mean _Elisa,_ she was wearing her costume. She just looked completely beautiful. I could literally feel the lines from my head just falling out. I managed to get the next line out, but I was very shaky. “… That wasn’t just coincidence was it?”

Jemma made her facial expressions that she was instructed to do before responding. “Nothing is coincidence.”

I don’t know if it was the way she said it or if it was because that was the first time I heard her talk while wearing that dress, but I completely forgot my lines.

Jemma went on to perform the next part of her line. “Will you tell me again about this dream girl? The one that you say reminds the two of you of me.”

I clenched my jaw and furrowed my eyebrow. “I-I don’t remember…” I said softly. I looked past Jemma to find Fitz and May watching in the wings. May looked at me and knew I had forgotten. She waved her hands and mouthed, _just make it up._ So I decided to speak the truth. “…but all I know…is your beautiful.”

Jemma looked back at me with shock in her eyes. I hope she knew that I was being honest. I looked up to also find Miles in the wings with a pissed off expression. I turned to the audience to find that both Raina and Triplett were no longer laughing anymore. While Ward was staring at the situation with the biggest smile on his face.

Jemma had a line at this point, but she didn’t seem like she was responding any time soon after the comment I just made. I turned to look at May once more and she motioned for me to continue. _The song. The song._ She mouthed to me.

I turned to gaze into Jemma’s eyes and placed my hand forward to rest it on her arm that was laying on the table. “The dream. Help me to remember…” She looked down at my hand and back up at me, still not saying a word. “…Will you sing for me?”

The piano began to play right one cue. She started singing and I found myself completely engaged. Every movement she made I studied thoroughly with my eyes. She was already beautiful, but her singing and in that dress just made me lose it. Miles walked on stage while she was singing. He sat at the chair next to me just like he was supposed to. I knew what was coming next. _Tommy_ kisses _Elisa_ once the song is done with my character ending up in the damn friend zone.

Jemma came back to sit at the chair that was across from Miles and I. As she was finishing her last note, Miles was getting ready to lean up across the table to kiss her. I panicked. I turned to him and back at her and before he could lean forward anymore, I found myself leaning forward faster. She hesitated at first, but quickly allowed me to lean in all the way. The kiss was short and sweet. Nothing but a peck. But the feeling of Jemma’s lips on my own was worth it.

When we broke a part I still stayed close to her face. The place got dark once more, signaling that the play was over and everyone began cheering and clapping. I could hear Ward over everyone else, and I even heard the grunt Miles made as he walked off the stage. I looked at Jemma who was staring at me in a gaze of shock. “Jemma, I can explain…” I started but she got up and left the stage to go into the back.

I got up and quickly went backstage to change my clothes. I needed to find Jemma. This was definitely not the way I wanted to explain my feelings, but now it is out. I got to the front of the performing arts center where there was a crowd of people praising and interacting with the other actors. A couple people made compliments to me when walking past, but I was not paying attention. I finally found Jemma who was in a little group talking with some of our class mates.

I was about to walk over there when I felt someone tap my shoulder. “That was an interesting rewrite you did out there Bennet.” Fitz said.

I looked at the floor before turning to face him. “Yeah. I’m really sorry Fitz. I just--.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “I meant it in a good way. I am honestly really impressed. Although that was not how I imagined the ending, it worked.” He finished with a grin.

“Thanks.” I finished simply. He nodded and walked off toward Jemma. I was going to follow when I felt myself being picked up off the floor.

“That was honestly the cutest thing ever.” Ward said with me in his arms.

I laughed and hit for him to put me down. “Shut up. I was nervous and I just… I don’t know I needed to do it.”

“Did you talk to her about it? What did she say?” Ward asked.

“I don’t know. I was just about to talk to her and…” I turned to look where Jemma was and saw that she and Fitz were leaving. “…and now she is leaving. Great.”

Ward hit my shoulder playfully. “Hey, lighten up. There is always tomorrow to talk to her. Or the next day. Or the next day. I mean it’s only Monday and –“

I hit him on the shoulder because he was rambling. “Okay! I get it. I will talk to her tomorrow. Now, can you just take me home?”

* * *

The next day I avoided the group at all costs. I did not want to hear any of the little sly comments they had to say to me. Instead Ward and I sat in class early and he was explaining to me what he thinks I should do and say with the whole Jemma situation. We decided that lunch would be the best time to talk to her since the only people that would be there is Fitz, him, and Jemma. Although my main focus is to talk to Jemma alone, I do not care if the boys listen in.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw the group automatically glaring at me. I did not care to look back and narrowed my eyes to lunch table seven. Jemma, Fitz, and Ward were already sitting down. Fitz and Ward seemed to be having a conversation while Jemma was just reading a book. I walked over there and took the seat next to Jemma. The boys both smiled at me and went to continue their conversation. Jemma flinched in her chair because she knew I was there.

I took a deep breath before speaking. “Listen Jemma, I wanted to—“

She never looked up from her book when she spoke. “I thought you wanted to be _secret friends._ People can see.”

I let out a grunt and moved to look more closely at her. “That would ruin your reputation how?” She did not respond so I proceeded to make small talk. “What are you reading?”

She moved her position so I could see the front of her book. Once again not looking at me. The book was _to kill a Mocking Bird._ She moved back to her original position and cleared her throat. “I’m reading all the books off of Mr. Rothman’s list for contemporary American Authors. There’s one hundred of them.”

I nodded in understanding. “So, is this on your list? To read all these books?” I asked remembering her bucket list she mentioned a couple months back. She grabbed her juice box and began to drink. She was not going to answer me. I sighed, “Look, Jemma I am trying here. Maybe—Maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe… you inspire me.”

She chuckled and closed her book hard which caused both Ward and Fitz to stop and pay attention. “Sounds like bull.” She said staring at me and began to pack up her things.

I let out an aching sigh. “Which part?”

She proceeded to quickly pack her things. “All of it.”

“Well it’s not.” I scoffed back at her.

She put her bag around her shoulder and got up. She stopped to look me in the eyes. “Prove it.” With that she walked off angry.

I looked at both Ward and Fitz confused. “What do I do?” I asked looking at them.

“Let’s go get her.” Fitz said.

I got up and the boys still had their stuff to pack up. Which was good because I could get to Jemma first and they won’t be able to hear the whole conversation.

She was already walking to the parking lot when I saw her. “Jemma. Jemma!” I screamed as I began running toward her.

“You don’t know the first thing about being someone’s friend.” She scolded at me, still walking forward.

I finally caught up with her so I could lower my voice. “Well maybe that’s true. But, I don’t want to just be your friend Jemma.”

“You don’t know what you want.” She replied.

I rolled my eyes. “Neither do you. Alright? Maybe you’re just scared that someone might actually want to be with you.”

She stopped in a huff and turned to look at me. “And why would that scare me?”

“Because! Then you wouldn’t be able to hide behind this smart girl persona, Fitz, or Ward.” She began to walk away again before I grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. “No. No, you want to know the real reason why you’re scared? Because you want to be with me to. And you’re worried. You’re worried that I don’t feel the same. That I can’t, because of my parents. That you might change because of who you think I am. But you are wrong Jemma. You’re wrong.”

She looked me up and down before glaring past me to see Fitz and Ward approaching. “Take me home, Fitz…” She looked into my eyes before finishing, “…Now!”

Fitz walked past me and mumbled a _sorry about that_ before they both entered his car and drove off. Ward came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Hey, cheer up kid. You know what to do now.”

I looked back at him to find him raising an eyebrow and grinning. I did know what to do now. “Take me to the mall…”

_Jemma’s Point of View_

I managed to get Fitz to not ask me any questions on the ride home. Everything Skye said was right. I just needed time to process it. I walked into the house and my dad looked straight into my eyes. He raised an eyebrow and I could tell that he knew I was distraught. “Skye?” he asked in a stern voice.

My dad knew almost everything. My crush, the party situation, the fact that she is the typical _preacher’s daughter_ getting into trouble. The last time he talked about Skye was the day I slammed the door in her face and she screamed Damn it, in which he came out to potentially yell at her. “Yes.” I replied simply.

He clenched his jaw and straightened in his chair. “I don’t like that girl. I can’t imagine why you do. You deserve a girl that is going to treat you right.”

I nodded in understanding before walking up to my room. I did not want to talk about it more with him. The only time I came out is when we had dinner with my mom being the only one sparking up conversation.

It was night time when I had decided to go out the front porch to sit on the chair that was placed there to have a perfect view of the stars. I was intently reading my book and listening to the peaceful noises that the earth had to give around me when I heard a creak come onto my front porch.

I looked up and found myself surprised at the sight. “You.” I said looking at Skye.

She smiled and walked a little closer. “Me.”

I looked down to see that she had a gift bag in her hands and looked back up at her. “What is it?”

She moved the bag toward me. “I got you something. Open it.”

I couldn’t help the grin that was tugging at the corner of my lips when I grabbed the bag. I opened it to find two cardigans that were similar to the two I already own, just in different colors.

She cleared her throat. “I was going to get you one, but then that would mean you have three. And… I don’t like odd numbers. So I got you two.”

“Thank you.” I finished with a smile.

She nodded. “You’re welcome. I’ll – I will see you at school then?”

“Yeah.”

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. “Well, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight Skye.” She walked off the porch and got into Ward’s car. He turned to look at me and smiled before they drove off. It was in this moment that I was really glad for school tomorrow.

* * *

 

Walking to lunch the next day, I was rather excited. Fitz texted me saying that he and Ward were going to go grab lunch somewhere else so that way it would be just Skye and I. That they would be there to pick us up once lunch was over. As I was almost to the cafeteria I was stopped by someone I never expected to be talking to me.

“Hey Jemma.” Raina said with a rather large smile.

“Um. Hi Raina.” I tried to sound not awkward.

She bounced on her heels a couple of times. “You were really great in the play. And listen, we all do not have hard feelings. Miles and Skye are completely over.”

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m not really sure what you mean.”  
She smiled and continued. “You know Jemma …You would be so beautiful if you knew how to do your makeup… Come on eat lunch with me.” She tugged my arm.

“Uh, okay.” I figured that was fine since Skye does know Raina and she wouldn’t mind much.

There were people laughing and giggling more than usual when we entered the room. Raina stopped at some random person’s table and grabbed a paper that was on it. I continued to look at my fellow classmates, trying to figure out what was so funny.

“Wow. Is this you?” Raina asked handing over the paper.

I grabbed it and became angry and upset at what I saw. There was a picture of some random woman’s body in very small lingerie with my face photo shopped on it. The bottom of it said _British Girl for Rent._ I looked up once again to find everyone there staring and laughing at me. I looked at Raina who made a sarcastic grin, “Nice bod.” She laughed.

I could feel the heat creeping up my body and I looked to the table where Miles and the group sit to find them laughing more than anyone else. My eyes were filled with tears because of the embarrassment. I quickly turned around to run out of there when I felt comforting arms catch me…

_Skye’s Point of View_

Jeez May. Couldn’t she have waited another day to tell me how well she thought I did in the play? I am running late to meet Jemma.

As I approached the cafeteria I could hear large amounts of laughter. I walked in to find Jemma rushing to leave. I grabbed her and could see that her face was red and filled with tears.

I looked around the room and realized they were laughing at her. I knew this because Miles was laughing the loudest. I turned to look at her in the eyes. “Okay. Look, this is me. This is not you.” She nodded in understanding and I dropped my bag and cupped her face. “Stay here okay. I’ll be right back.”

I walked past her and grabbed the paper that was in Raina’s hands. Miles and the rest of the group got up to approach me. I looked down at the paper and I knew immediately it was them. “Do you really think this is funny?” I scoffed and threw the paper in Miles face.

He laughed and grabbed the paper to stare at it. “I mean hey Skye, I understand why you keep her locked up. I had no idea this body was underneath that.” He motioned to Jemma.

I made a sarcastic laugh before punching him in the face. When he bent over from the searing pain I had just provided for him I kicked him in the nuts. He went down to the floor with the rest of the group going down to help him. Raina rushed passed me. “Are you crazy?” she protested.

Miles began to get up. “Get off of me…” once he was standing he looked me right in the eyes. “We are through. Do you hear me? You are no longer a part of this group. Done!”

I looked at him back and grinned. “That’s fine. I have never been happier.” With that I walked back to Jemma and put one hand up to her cheek, lightly rubbing it. “Are you okay...” she nodded yes, “… Are you sure?” She nodded once more and I bent down to grab my bag. “Alright, let’s get the hell out of here.”

Walking toward where Fitz and Ward were waiting in the car, I could feel Jemma shaking and still crying. It truly killed me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. “Hey. Hey babe, look at me. There animals okay?”

Jemma nodded and turned to look at me. “Thank you…for doing that.” She finished by giving me a kiss on the cheek.

As much as I wanted to just kiss her right there, I knew it wouldn’t be right. “Any time.” I said instead.

We go into the car and Fitz and Ward were immediately asking what happened. I knew she did not want to relive it just yet, so I just said, “We will explain later.”

We arrived in front of Jemma’s house and Fitz got out to walk to his house, but not before thanking Ward for the ride. He offered to walk Jemma to her door, but I said that I would do it. I had my arm around her all the way and we stopped in front of the door.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” I asked looking at her in the eyes.

She placed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Yes. Thank you again for everything.”

I nodded and cleared my throat. “So, listen. I wanted to ask you something.”

She straightened herself up. “Okay.”

I let out a sigh and said, “Will you go out with…me…this Saturday night?”

She hesitated before speaking and I really hoped that she was not going to say no. “Um…I’m sorry…I can’t.”

“Oh. Do you have something else going on or… I mean do you not… like me?” I asked hesitantly.

She walked a little closer. “Oh no. No it’s nothing like that. It’s just I—“she looked down at the ground.

I could tell that she was struggling to get it out so I put my hand under her chin, gently picking it up. “Then what is it?” I asked kindly.

She let out a sigh. “My dad does not approve of you.”

I stepped back and let out a grunt. I knew exactly what she meant. I did kind of curse outside of his house a while ago and he came out wanting to beat me up. I immediately knew what to do. “I guess I will have to fix that.” I walked down her porch steps and walked to get in Ward’s car.

“Where are you going?” Jemma asked.

I turned back around and said, “I will be back later.”

* * *

 

I returned when it was dark out. Ward was once again waiting for me in the car. I walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell. It took only a couple of seconds for Jemma to answer it.

She smiled brightly. “Hello, Skye.”

I returned the smile. “Hey Jems.” I grabbed one of the flowers that I had brought with me. Making sure that it was the correct one, I gave it to her. “Here.”

She grabbed it and looked at it with amazement. “What kind of flower is it?”

I took a step forward. “It’s a tiger lily. And hopefully, if I succeed with what I came to do tonight… I will get the chance to tell you more about it Saturday night. Now, are your parents here?”

She nodded and called for her parents to come to the door. I handed the red rose over to her mom in which she happily took and thanked me for. I looked at Jemma’s dad who was glaring at me with hatred. “I was hoping I could talk to you sir. Alone.”

He looked down at Jemma who returned the look by pouting her lip and he looked back to me. “Fine.” He finished sternly.

We sat on the bench that was on the patio when Jemma and her mom went back inside. I did not know how to go about telling him what I had to say so I just decided to be blunt. “I came to tell you that I asked your daughter on a date.” He looked up at me with a quivering eyebrow. He did not respond. “She likes…girls, sir. I thought you knew.”

He let out a sigh and straightened up. “I do know. Girls aren’t the problem. You’re the problem. You are the preacher’s daughter. Which means that you are doing the typical things that those kinds of daughters do and are most likely trying to just experiment.”

I looked at him angrily before responding sternly, “Look sir. I like your daughter. A lot. Yes, I am the preacher’s kid, but that does not have to do with anything. No, they still do not know that I am here trying to win over a _girl’s_ heart. I will tell them eventually if it works out. Which I know it will. And I also know that I have messed up in the past when it comes to your daughter, but I am willing to change for her. And in a lot of ways sir, she has already changed me.”

He let out a large sigh and cleared his throat. “How can I know for sure that this is not a game? That you are not going to eventually break Jemma’s heart?”

I looked at the ground and back to him. “I guess you can’t sir. The only thing that I can tell you that I know for sure is that…I am not going anywhere today.” I paused a couple seconds for him to process that sentence before speaking up again. “What do you say? Can I take her out on a date?”

Just then I heard a window open from the house next door. I turned to see that Fitz was there. “Come on Mr. Simmons. The girl kicked some bloke in the nuts today for her.” Fitz screamed down at us. “Yeah! And she socked him a good one to the face.” Ward shouted from his car.

The front door opened and Jemma stepped out. “And…I happen to really care about her a lot.” Jemma said looking into her dads eyes.

He got up to walk inside before turning to face me. “The two of you have fun. I expect her back at a decent hour.” With that he walked inside.

I smiled greatly and stood to walk to Jemma. “Thank you guys!” I said loud so Ward and Fitz could hear. I then turned to look Jemma in the eyes and smiled. “I guess my plan worked.”

She kissed me on the cheek and returned the smile. “I guess it did. Now…where are you going to take me?”

I placed a small peck to her forehead before walking down the steps to Ward’s car. I turned back to look at her and said, “You’ll find out.”


	8. The Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their First date.

_Skye’s Point of View_

It’s Friday. _Four days_ since I expressed my true feelings for Jemma in the play. _Three days_ since I reconfirmed those feelings to her. And _two days_ since I was kicked out of the group and asked Jemma on a date. Now I am officially one day away from seeing her in a different place other than school. I will see her on a _date_ with…me. I have never been more excited for anything in my life. I can even say that this surpasses the feeling I got when the Bennet’s adopted me. Jemma Simmons with her ties, cardigans, brains, and attractive face. _Unf._ Yeah, definitely better.

“Skye! Let’s go.” Ward screamed from outside. He began honking the horn which brought me out of my thoughts.

I walked to the window and looked to see Ward staring back at me. “Alright. I am coming! I was just thinking is all.”

He rolled his eyes before giving a smirk. “Well can you stop thinking about Simmons long enough to get in the car!”

I rushed down the stairs and yelled my goodbyes before closing the door behind me and entering Ward’s car. I turned and socked him in the shoulder. “I was not thinking about Jemma! Okay?”

He laughed and rubbed his now sensitive shoulder. “Oh really? Then what were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about—you know…Jemma.” I said hesitantly.

He laughed once more. “You see? I told you. Now…” he turned to grab something from the backseat. “…Open it.” He handed over a box that was wrapped in plain paper.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. “What is this for?”

“Skye. Really? It’s your birthday tomorrow and you know that we are not going to have a chance to celebrate it when I am picking you up early in the morning to take you to the DMV to get your license. Oh and then there’s the fact that I am letting you borrow my car to take her on this _amazing_ date you have planned.” He scoffed.

I had honestly forgot it was my birthday. When my parents had adopted me, I made it very clear to not go out of their way to make a party or anything. This was because after many years of being in the foster system, it became just another day. However, my parents and Ward always got me presents and had dinner with a birthday cake ready to go. Luckily I told my parents right when I got home after asking Jemma on a date that this year I wanted to spend my night hanging with a couple of friends. They reluctantly agreed.

I ripped open the box and opened it to find a picture of Ward and me when we were kids and another one with us from not too long ago. The frame had the words _best friend_ in all different fonts and sizes carved around it. There was a card at the bottom that had a cheesy saying that was already printed on it with _Happy Birthday Kid_ written in his handwriting. I smiled wide and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Grant.”

He smiled back and started to drive off. “No problem…Bennet.”

We got to school with time to spare, walking past the group who was glaring at the two of us. Miles had a nice little shiner on one eye. We sat at a bench that was close to Agent May’s class. “You know, I realize I hit him with everything I am, but I didn’t think it was going to bruise or anything.”

Ward squinted his eyes to look at his brother from afar. “Oh yeah. That’s because you didn’t. I convinced him yesterday to spare with me and I made sure to sock him a good one in the face. If he thinks that he is going to mess with you and Simmons…well…he has another thing coming.”

I smiled and nudge him in the arm. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“Yes I do.” He smiled proudly, straightening his position.

“Shut up.” I responded playfully.

He laughed and cleared his throat. “Hey do you want to know what I was thinking? You are turning sixteen tomorrow. Which means you are going to be taking a girl that is technical two years younger on a date. What a pervert.”

I hung my mouth open in shock. “Shut up! Her birthday is June 6th. Mine is tomorrow, May 24th. Which means I am only one year and thirteen days older. Not much of a pervert if you ask me.”

“Whatever you say…” he stopped and made a dumbfounded look, “…how do you know that June 6th is her birthday?”

“Future Hacker here. Remember that? I can know everything all the way down to her weight.” I scoffed.

Ward rolled his eyes and then motioned his eyes in front of him. “Well are you going to tell her that it is your birthday tomorrow or what?”

I turned to see Jemma and Fitz walking toward us. I couldn’t help but feel butterflies forming in my stomach. “Probably not. I don’t want my stupid birthday to be the topic of discussion when we are on our date.”

Ward stood up getting ready to greet the two of them. “Whatever you say Skye.”

_Jemma’s Point of View_

“Hello Ward. Hello, Skye.” I greeted rather shyly.

Ward gave me a hug. “Sup Simmons.” He turned to grab Fitz by the arm, which was returned with Fitz turning red. “Come on Fitz, you know the drill.”

When Fitz face cleared of his redness he said, “I do. We need to give the girl’s their time to give a _proper_ how do you do.”

Skye’s face seemed to mirror mine. Red just like a tomato. The boys went inside of Agent May’s classroom, leaving the two of us alone. After a couple of seconds of the two of us bouncing on our heels, we embraced fully in a hug. Her hugs will never get old. She feels just like safety and home.

“Tell me, are you still resisting the urge?” I could feel the hot breath tingle on my neck as she asked.

I pushed her abdomen forward, signaling that our hug was getting a little bit too long; while we are still in the friend zone at least. “Yes. But it is rather difficult. I am a future scientist you know. Every time I look at the lily I just want to know everything about it.”

She laughed. _Ah her laugh._ “I’m sorry Jems. One more day and I promise you will know what the meaning is.”

I pursed my lips and let out a sigh. “I guess I can survive until then. What time should I be ready by?”

She turned her head to the right like she was thinking hard. “Normally I would say around seven-ish, but this is going to be the date of a lifetime. So be ready at five. Is that okay?”

I walked forward and placed a kiss on her cheek which was returned with a glowing smile. “Sounds perfect.” To be honest I would be ready at seven in the morning if she asked. I cannot wait to see what this girl has in store for our date.

_Skye’s Point of View_

Ward picked me up early in the morning just like I asked. The DMV was packed just as I thought it would be, but luckily we made it out by one o’clock with my license in hand. We went back to my house so he could help pick out my outfit. The two of us decided on one of my many flannel button ups with jeans and sneakers. After many thank you’s, I dropped him off at his place and drove to Jemma’s. _Well here goes nothing._

I pulled up to the house and got out of the car. But not before checking the mirror two or seven times to make sure my small amount of make-up I had on was good to go. I didn’t even get to the front steps before Jemma stepped out and closed the door behind her. She as well was wearing a flannel and jeans topped with one of the cardigans I bought her. _Double Unf._

Jemma ran to embrace me in a hug and took a step back to face me. “I’m ready! Are you ready? Good, let’s go.”

I grabbed her arm before she could walk all the way past me. “Whoa, Whoa. I thought that I was going to be like the _gentleman_ and say hello to your parents. And maybe even get the, _if you hurt my daughter I’ll kill you_ speech.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and took a step forward. She grabbed my arm and began caressing it with her hand. “I already said good bye to them. I figured we could…,” she walked closer and put her face centimeters away from mine, “…get a _head start_ on our date.”

My eyes went wide and I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. “I-I um. I’ll open the car door for you.”

She smiled, walked toward the car and stopped abruptly. “Where is Ward? I thought he would be like our chauffeur since neither of us have our license.”

I let out a sigh. There is no way to get around this now. I’m going to have to tell her I got my license, which is going to lead to the fact that I’m sixteen, which will lead to the fact that it’s my birthday today. _Great._ I motioned my eyes for her to get into the car. I closed the door behind her and walked around to also get in the car. “Yeah, about that. I kind of… sort of…have my license.”

She looked at me with confusion. “How is that possible unless you are sixteen?”

I squinted my eyes and turned to face the front so I am not looking at her when I say, “I am sixteen.”

“Since when? I mean last I knew you are fifteen.”

I turned back to face her. Her eyes were full of wonder and I just couldn’t lie. “As of… today.”

She leaned forward and hit me on the shoulder. “Skye! Why didn’t you tell me that today is your birthday?”

“Because I didn’t want anything to ruin today. Even my dumb birthday.”

She pouted her lips and leaned forward to give me a hug. “Skye your birthday is not dumb. This is the day that a special person was born. You. Now we can reschedule for another—“

I stopped and grabbed her hand. “No. Why would we reschedule?”

“Well I am sure that you would like to spend today with your family. I mean why would you waste it with me?” she scoffed.

I grabbed her other hand and entwined our fingers. “Jemma, I have been waiting for this moment since I first walked into Agent Mays class. I wouldn’t have asked you to come out with me tonight if I didn’t want to spend time with you. This. This right here. Me and You. This is how I want to spend my birthday.”

She smiled and proceeded to kiss me on the cheek. Then she went to open the car door. “I’ll be right back.”

I grabbed her hand to stop her. “Where are you going?”

“To go get more money inside.” She pointed to the front door and began to get out of the car.

I pulled her hand so she could land right back in the seat. I leaned over her and closed the door. “No. No Jemma. This is all me tonight.”

“Skye. Do you honestly think I’m going to let you pay for anything at all on your birthday?” she asked.

I turned on the car and drove off. “Well now you really do not have a choice. Besides I am the older one, so I am paying for everything. Deal?”

Jemma smiled and nodded. She put her hand on my thigh and left it there for the rest of the ride. “Deal.”

* * *

 

We pulled up to a fancy restaurant that Ward told me about. He said that this place has the best steaks which he knows that I love with a passion.

Jemma looked out the window and saw the restaurant in full view. We got out of the car and walked toward the door. She grabbed my hand and said, “Skye I don’t know about this. This place seems really expensive. Are you sure?”

I rolled my eyes and intertwined our fingers. “I’m positive. Don’t worry about it. I got it.”

We got a table outside and even though it was only six o’clock by the time we got our food, it was already dark. Jemma ordered a plate similar to mine. Which was rather hard for her to order anything when she kept comparing prices. I finally had to be stern and tell her to order whatever the hell she wants.

“Are the two of you finished with your plates?” the waiter asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Jemma said handing over her plate.

He looked at me expectantly. “Oh yeah. I’m done too. Thanks.”

Jemma looked past me to see the small crowd of people that were dancing along to a slow song. This place was so fancy that they have live bands play with a small stage so people who want to, can dance. She looked back to me and pursed her lips. “Would you like to dance?”

I opened my mouth and turned to look at people already dancing. I turned back to look at her. “Thanks, but I uh… Don’t dance.”

She laughed. “Neither do I. I mean, not normally in front of people.”

I straightened my position in my chair and sighed. “No I mean… I don’t…like as in I can’t. At all actually.”

“Nonsense! Everyone can dance Skye.”

“Not me. I’m horrible.”

She pouted her lips and tilted her head. “Please. For me?”

I shook my head and looked back to her. Her lips were still quivering and I stood up to grab her hand. “Fine.”

We made our way to the floor and finally managed to get our hands in a proper position. She started to sway and of course that’s when it all went to crap.

“oof.” Jemma made a noise as she felt my foot step on her.

“Sorry! I told you I was bad at this.” I started to step back before she pulled me back and started to sway again.

“In fair-ness you did warn me right?”

I smiled. “That’s right.”

We were getting the hang of it and I decided that I was going to ask the question I still wanted to know. “So, what’s your number one?”  She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Nodding her head no, I knew that I would have to work toward what number one is on that list of hers. “Well, my number one is to graduate. I have not been doing so hot this year.”

She laughed and rested her chin on my shoulder. “That won’t be a problem. You are smart Skye. I have full faith in you.”

I couldn’t help but feel more butterflies than ever before. “Thanks Jem.”

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Jemma asked patting my thigh.

We had left the restaurant and been on the highway for about two hours. “Just hold on. You’ll see.”

When I had seen the sign that I have been longing to find I pulled the car over. I opened the door and motioned my eyes for her to get out of the car. I grabbed her hand and started running. “Alright. Come on, Come on, Come on!”

We stopped abruptly right by the sign. She took a deep breath and gazed into my eyes. “What’s going on Skye? You’re acting like a crazy person.”

“Okay put one foot here. And the other foot here.” I motioned for here to spread out her legs so she was on either side of the line. She looked back to me expectantly. “Right now Jemma, you are straddling the state line.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Okay…”

I turned my body so she could see the _Welcome to Arizona_ sign. I pointed at it and looked back to her. “You’re in two places at once.”

She gazed at the sign and looked back to me. The biggest smile formed on her face when she jumped forward and embraced me in a hug. “Thank you Skye!”

I squeezed back tight and said, “One off the list.”

* * *

 

We got back in the car and drove a mile away from where we already were to an empty parking lot. I opened the arm rest and pulled out the three sheets of tattoos. “Okay butterfly, rose bug, or star?”

She looked back at me and smiled. She made a face that read _I can’t believe this girl._ What can I say? I remember everything she told me. She shook her head. “You choose.”

I looked down at the tattoos and remembered my love for stars and also the fact that Jemma is in the _Stars and Planets_ club. I looked back at her.

“Star.” We said in unison.

We started laughing and when I finally settled down I got nervous to ask the next question. “So…”

She looked back at me and laughed. “What?”

I repositioned my body so I was looking at her more clearly. “Where do you want it?”

She looked up and down herself. And stopped staring at her shoulder. She took off her cardigan and unbuttoned her flannel. Once those were off she put it on her lap. “Right…here.” She said rather slyly and pulled down her tank strap exposing her bare shoulder. _Triple Unf._

She tapped her shoulder pulling me out of my gaze. She smiled once she seen the blush on my face. “Okay. Right there.” I said hesitantly.

I grabbed the wet towel that was in the back and pulled the clear paper back and put the tattoo sheet on her shoulder. I blotted it for a couple moments. I looked up at her and smiled before gently peeling back the sheet. The tattoo was perfectly placed on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and pursed her lips. Gazing back at me and smirking.

I leaned forward and gently blew the tattoo so it could dry. I could see the small goose bumps that were appearing on her skin. Placing my hand over her shoulder, I gently traced the lining of the tattoo.

“Two off the list.” I said and leaned forward to place a kiss on her shoulder.

* * *

 

We left out of the car and I lead her down a path that went to a mountain. It took about fifteen minutes for us to climb to the top, our hands entwined the whole time. Once we got to the top, I lead her to the edge. Jemma looked out to see the city lights in the distance. She smiled and I walked forward giving her a hug from behind and placed my chin on her shoulder.

I kissed her ear lobe and whispered, “Three off the list.”

Jemma turned around and properly completed the embrace. She allowed her head to go in the hallow of my neck and kissed it softly. This sent chills down my spine. She then lifted her head and placed another kiss on my cheek.

We gazed at each other for a couple moments before I cleared my throat and put my forehead against hers. “I might kiss you.”

She pulled her head back and pursed her lips. “I might let you…”

I grinned and leaned forward. We were so close, only millimeters away before she turned her head and laughed.

She stepped back and said, “…Eventually.”

I clenched my jaw and let out a long sigh. Jemma returned this by laughing hysterically. She walked forward and grabbed my hand. “Come on.”

Jemma guided me to the opposite side of the mountain. I could hear a faint water sound in the distant. When we got closer I looked down to find a waterfall that went down to a lake. I looked back to Jemma to find her once again, stripping of her clothes. My eyes went wide when, this time she did not just stop at the flannel and cardigan. She was about to take off her tank. “Jemma, what are we doing?”

She stopped of her stripping to look at me. “Oh come on Skye. After all your bad girl shenanigans that you’ve done in your life, you’re going to tell me you have never jumped off a cliff to go swimming?”

I looked down at the lake once more. “Well no. I never have. But I guess I am willing too. But I don’t have a swim sui—“I turned back to look at Jemma who was now only in her bra and underwear. _Quadruple UNF._

How could she be anymore hotter than she already is? To my surprise this girl had a small six pack going on. Thank the lord it is a little windy out tonight, otherwise I would be passed out for how hot I just became. She caught my stare and sent a wink. “I’ll see you down there.” Jemma ran off the cliff and jumped to the water below.

I do not think I ever stripped off my clothes so fast in my life. I looked up to the sky and said _bless me._ Then I ran and could feel the water surrounding me within seconds. When my head reappeared to the surface I saw the stars above me and smiled. “This is definitely a nice way to end a date.” I looked around me and could not see Jemma anywhere. “Jemma? Jemma!” My heart began to sink in my stomach.

Next thing I knew I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned to see Jemma. “Jesus Jem! Don’t ever scare me like that. I thought you were—“

She had leaned in and kissed me. Soft and gentle before I placed my hand around the curve of her neck to bring her closer. The kiss deepened. She wrapped her legs around my abdomen and put her hands around my neck. What was once soft and gentle, turned into sensual, biting, and licking.

When I could feel my lungs hurt for oxygen, I slowly pulled apart. _Gosh darn my body needing air to survive._ I placed one small kiss to her lips once more before we both hung apart. Staying close, gasping for air.

She rubbed our nose together and smiled. “Skye? What does the lily mean?”

I laughed and kissed her cheek. I let out a deep breath and gazed into her eyes. “The tiger lily means…” I placed my face closer, lips almost touching, “… _I dare you to love me.”_

Her eyes explored my face before saying, “I’m willing to take the dare… _Happy Birthday Skye._ ” I smiled and once more we leaned in to each other’s lips, waiting until the need for oxygen would reappear…


	9. The Black Box

_Jemma’s Point of View_

Waking up after the date I had with Skye was one of the best feelings in the world. My lips were bruised from the amount of kissing we did. I just couldn’t wait to see her again, especially after the cute things she did for me. It still blows my mind that she remembers what was on my list. Unfortunately, Sundays are her days for church. She texted saying _I wish I could see you today. Church…but I will see you tomorrow at school. Miss you already._ There was of course disappointment but I will get to see her at school, and hopefully every day after.

I set my alarm today, thirty minutes earlier than I normally do. I wanted to look extra nice, partly because today is our last day of freshman year, but mostly because I am seeing Skye. Fitz came over when I was almost ready. He just sat in my room hounding me about what went on during our date. I kept telling him that I wanted to wait so I can tell him and Ward at the same time, but I finally agreed to tell him just so he could be quiet. Right when I was about to go on the rant, I felt my phone buzz from my back pocket. “Hang on Fitz, Message.” I pulled out my phone to see that it was from Skye.

Her: _Hey Jems…_

Me: _Hello, Skye. Is everything okay?_

Her: _Perfect! Do you need a ride?_

Me: _Do I need a ride? You do not have a car silly! No its okay, I will ride with Fitz. Go with Ward and I will meet you at school._

Her: _This is true, I don’t have a car. I have something much better…_

Me: _…I’m Confused._

Her: _You will see…_

Me: _See what?_

Me: _?_

Me: _Skye?? See what?_

Fitz was reading over my shoulder the whole time. He seemed just as confused as I was. We waited five minutes and still no response from her. “I guess I will soon _see_ what she means. I wonder why she is not answering.” I said to Fitz while staring blankly at the phone.

Fitz let out a sigh and stood from the bed. “That Skye is confusing. But now she has me intrigued. Let’s head to school and end this mystery.” He let out his hand and wiggled his fingers. I grinned and grabbed his hand so he could lift me off the bed.

We rushed down the stairs and shouted our good byes to my parents. Closing the door behind me, I pulled out my phone once more to check if Skye had replied. Nothing. I proceeded to put my phone back when I had bumped into something and nearly fell back. “Fitz! What the heck? Did you forget how to use your legs?” I glared at him for a moment noticing that he was staring in the distance. I rolled my eyes and turned to see what had him in a daze.

Skye was parked in my driveway, leaning on a motorcycle. She was wearing a button up, jeans, and a new ( _hot_ ) leather jacket. She was looking off in another direction and the wind was blowing her curled hair around. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was posing for a photo shoot. I could definitely feel my mouth hanging open. I heard a small gulp and realized it came from Fitz.

He lifted up his hand, never breaking his gaze away from Skye, and tried to manage to find my shoulder. When he finally did, he rested it there. “Je-Jemma I mean… _Wow_ … I know that she is yours and that I’m gay, but I would totally jus—“

“Fitz!” I turned to slap him in the stomach.

He cringed and said, “Ow Jemma!” Which was loud enough for Skye to break her gaze and turn to us.

She smiled large and leaned off the motorcycle. Skye took a step back. “Ta Da!” She said as she waved her hands at the motorcycle. “It was a belated birthday present from my parents.”

I walked forward to get a better look. “Wow, Skye this is amazing.”

I turned to look at Fitz who was not staring at the bike. He had his full attention on my girlfr—Skye. “Yeah, Skye. You—it is really something.”

Skye and I glared at him for a moment. She quickly looked at me and made a face that read ‘is this happening right now’ and I just shook my head. “Ugh, Thanks Fitz.” She made an awkward chuckle and proceeded to walk toward me.

There was no hesitation, no dancing around to put our hands in the right place, and no awkward stares. Skye came over and hugged me, embracing fully in each other’s arms. She repositioned her head so that her warm lips were brushing against my ear. “I don’t think I have ever been so excited to see someone in my life.” Skye whispered.

I giggled and put my head into the crook of her neck. Placing a small kiss there, before trailing back up to her ear as well. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Only with you.” She laughed and whispered back.

We both hung a part, our noses slightly brushing up against each other, eyes staring into each other’s soul.

“Ahem.” Fitz said glaring at us.

We never broke our gaze when I said, “What do you want Fitz.”

He rolled his eyes. “Am I giving you a ride or not?”

I was just about to answer when Skye lifted up her hand and waved it dismissively. “I got it.” She said, still never breaking our eye contact.

“Are you sure because I can—“

I cut him off and replicated Skye’s movement, waving my hand as well. “She got’s it, Fitz.”

Fitz was going to say something, but opted to just roll his eyes instead. With that he hopped in his car and took off. When Skye heard the engine of Fitz’s car die off in the distance, she rubbed our noses together. “I might kiss you.” She said to me in the way that she did during our first date.

I smiled and thought about saying what I said on our date, but decided differently. “Good.”

Skye smiled brightly and closed the distance between us. It was a peck that lasted a couple of moments before I slipped my hand behind her neck, bringing the kiss into a slow intimate one. Skye was going all for it. Her hands began exploring all around my back and when I could feel a tug at the hem of my shirt, I decided to pull back. Skye let out a sigh and pecked my forehead before saying, “I know. I know…too much. Sorry.”

I just smiled and nodded. I placed one kiss on her cheek before stepping away from the embrace. “So. Are we heading to school?”

Skye laughed and grabbed the two helmets that were on the bike. “Yes. Here, safety first.” She gave me one of the helmets and when I grabbed it, she slipped on hers. With one flip of her leg, she got on the motorcycle and extended out her hand. “Come on.” She said in a muffled voice due to the helmet.

I quickly put on the helmet and got on the motorcycle, sitting right behind her. I was trying to figure out where to put my hands, I first hung on to the back, then placed them on her shoulder, and finally opted to put them around her abdomen. Definitely worth it because I could feel the small little muscles that were contacting, most likely due to nervousness. She turned a little to face me and said, “You ready?”

Although she could not see it behind the helmet, I smiled brightly. “Yes.”

* * *

 

We arrived at school and looking around when we parked, I noticed she was the only one with a motorcycle. That’s probably the reason why everyone was staring at us. I looked around to glance at my fellow classmate’s faces, _Never mind, they are looking at her._ I can’t say I blame them. She does look really hot today.

“You were right Skye! That is a hot ride.” Ward said as he walked toward us with Fitz trailing right behind him.

Skye smiled bright and placed her arm around my shoulder. “I know…she is.” She finished with a wink at me. I smiled and hit her stomach playfully.

Ward and Fitz laughed in unison. “I meant the motorcycle Skye. Not Simmons. No offense.”

I waved my hand dismissively at Ward. “None taken.”

We all walked together as a group toward May’s class. Along the way we saw the group in the middle just like they always were. Miles stared at the two of us in disgust. I could feel the anger creeping up just by the look he was giving. I started to clench my fist before Skye placed her fingers in between mine. “It’s okay Jems. Don’t let him bother you.”

I squeezed on her hand tight and let out a sigh. “Yeah you’re right. I’m just glad this is the last time we have to see him until school starts back up again after summer.”

Skye smiled large and pecked my cheek. “You said _we._ I can definitely get used to that.”

I blushed and looked at the ground. Skye giggled and proceeded to pull me to class.

* * *

 

We all sat at lunch together. We were discussing how glad we are to be done with classes and all of our extracurricular’s. The whole time Skye and I were holding hands underneath the table. She was making small little patterns around my knuckles which sent chills everywhere.    

Ward cleared his throat out of nowhere. “So Simmons. Fitz and I have been talking and decided that for your birthday we will take you out on that Saturday, the 7th, and that way—“

Fitz chimed in. “…on the 6th you and Skye can hang out together. I mean it is only fair since she spent _her_ birthday with you.”

Skye’s eyes got wide like she was embarrassed. I just laughed and squeezed her hand to reassure her that it is okay. “That’s actually perfect because…” I turned to look at her completely, “…My parents want you to come over and meet them… in a more proper way. They figure what better time than my birthday.”

Ward started busting out laughing and Skye’s hand got a little tense. “What’s so funny?” I asked staring at Ward.

Ward finally calmed down enough to answer. “I’m—I’m sorry. It’s just…*chuckles*…Skye has never, never been in a relationship other than Miles. So she has never had the chance to have the _meet the parents’_ dinner.”

Skye picked up one of her fries from her plate and threw it at Ward. “Shut up!”

I turned to look at her again. “Skye, if that is moving too fast, or if you are not ready to meet my mum and dad in that manner, we can—“

Skye nodded and waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t listen to Ward. He likes to bust my chops. I really want to meet your parents. So, yes. I would love to.” She finished by placing a kiss on my cheek. That. That I could get used to.

_Skye’s Point of View_

It’s Friday, June 6th. My girlfr--Jemma’s birthday. Jemma and I have had one other date since our last day of school, well a double date. Ward and Fitz tagged along. But today. Today I have her to myself…sort of. _Oh Gosh._ I am meeting her parents tonight. I already prepared my outfit for tonight. My dress was ironed and my flats and small amount of jewelry were waiting right beside it. I was about to start getting ready when I heard a knock at the door.

I rushed to answer it and opened it to find Ward on the other side. “You’re right on time.” I said with a smile.

He laughed. “Yeah, well I have great time management.” Ward grabbed something from his back pocket. It was a black box that was actually really fancy. “Here. Just finished it.”

I grabbed the box and looked up to him. “And you are sure it is exactly what I asked for?”

He nodded. “Yup. I checked it multiple times when I was making it. It is everything you asked for…and then some. I’d say it was definitely worth one hundred bucks.” He extended out his hand and waved his fingers. I rolled my eyes and gave him a one hundred dollar bill. He gladly took it and proceeded to walk back to his car. “Thanks. She will love it, I know it. Good luck tonight.”

I let out a sigh and nodded. “Thanks. I’m going to need it.” With that I closed the door and went back to go get ready.

* * *

 

Ringing the doorbell at Jemma’s house and waiting for someone to answer felt like an eternity. Jemma finally opened the door and I could feel the world stop. She, as well, was wearing a dress and had her hair down with loose curls. “Hello, Skye.”

I knew very well that my mouth was hanging open. “Hi—Hi Jemma.” I walked forward to give her a hug and whispered in her ear. “You look extremely nice.”

She laughed and whispered in my ear. “You do as well. Just like always.”

When we pulled apart, we giggled nervously. Her parents came and greeted me. I gave them both a hug and we all sat down at the dinner table. Her mom made chicken Alfredo which was portioned evenly for all of us when she passed around the plates. “I hope you are not a vegetarian or anything Skye.” Mrs. Simmons said with a hopeful look.

I shook my head and waved my hand dismissively. “Oh no. This is perfect. Thank you.”

We proceeded to eat. Our conversations were the normal _tell me about you and your family_ conversations. Then the night just took a whole different turn.

Mr. Simmons cleared his throat and looked at Skye. “So. Tell me Skye. Have your parents had the talk with you?”

“The talk?” I asked a little confused.

He smiled and nodded. “Yes. The talk. You know the sex talk.”

I choked on my food and looked at Jemma whose eyes were wide and her face matched the red dress she was wearing. “Ugh. Well—they kind of didn’t need to. I mean when I was in the foster system we watched sex-Ed videos all the time.”

Mrs. Simmons raised an eyebrow. “Oh. You’re adopted?”

Jemma looked at me as well. “You never told me that Skye.”

I placed a lock of hair behind my ear. “Yes I am. I never said anything because the Bennet’s are the only family I have ever known. So I just…never think of myself as adopted.”

Mr. and Mrs. Simmons nodded and said, “That’s wonderful.”

Jemma put her hand under the table and grabbed my hand that was resting on my lap. I looked at her and she smiled brightly. _Goodness this girl._

Mr. Simmons got back to his original subject. “My parents gave me the talk when I was rather young and the same with my wife. It was only fitting that we did the same with our Jemma.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yes, they always told me about stories and let’s just say I am haunted for life.”

I furrowed my brow. “Stories?”

Her parents looked at each other in unison, making similar mischievous smiles. “Tell her about our table here, honey.” Mrs. Simmons said with that same grin.

Mr. Simmons laughed. “Well Skye. You see Mrs. Simmons makes the best lunches. It just riles me up how great of a cook she is and well…this table is not just for eating. We have had many _funches_ here.”

My eyes went wide. I have learned a long time ago that funch is a sexual encounter during lunch time. Mrs. Simmons smiled. “Well most of the time we end up eating something else.”

I hung my mouth open in shock. Jemma put her hand over her mouth and went red. “Mum! Dad! Are you kidding me right now?”

They both started laughing and Mr. Simmons spoke up again. “Skye, when and if you and my daughter get to that point, will you be doing bumper to bumper or—“

“Dad! Moving on.” Jemma practically screamed. After a couple of moments though, we all started laughing. The Simmons are all definitely comfortable when it comes to sex. I can get used to that.

Dinner went great the rest of the time. Especially since we moved on from the sex topics. “It was extremely nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Simmons…well you know…again.”

They smiled. “You as well Skye.”

Jemma and I walked outside together. I stopped leaning against my motorcycle and her leaning against me. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, putting our foreheads together. “I am so sorry about that. They have always been comfortable when it comes to that topic.”

I just laughed and kissed her forehead. “Hey. It’s okay! I mean they definitely loosened me up. Now I just need to go learn what bumper to bumper is.”

We both laughed before I realized that I need to do one other thing. I pushed her forward a little so I could get something out of my bag. I reached and pulled out the black box Ward had gave me earlier. I handed it over to Jemma. “Happy Birthday.”

She took it and waved her hand. “Skye! You did not have to get me anything. Just your presence here alone was enough.”

I just leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “Well now it can be more special. Now go on…open it.”

She smiled, but not before letting out a sigh. She proceeded to open it and her eyes went wide as she looked up at me in shock. “Skye…”

I smiled and grabbed the box. I took out the black bracelet that had a silver plate connected to it.  On the plate was engraved coordinates. I grabbed her hand and put the bracelet on her. “These coordinates are the exact latitude and longitude of Agent May’s class. The place we first met.”

She smiled brightly and gave me a hug. “Thank you, Skye. This means more to me than you know.”

I smiled and when we pulled apart, I looked down at the bracelet. “There is something else… turn the bracelet into the light of the moon.” I looked up at the sky.

She looked up at the sky as well. She extended her hand and rotated it. There was a glare of light that shined perfectly on the other small engraved letters. Jemma looked closely at the small words that read _will you be my girlfriend?_

Without missing a beat, Jemma turned me and embraced me in a kiss. A kiss that was more powerful than any of our other ones. I could feel the smile that she was making against my lips when she finally said, “Yes!”


	10. Faking it

_Jemma’s Point of View_

“Ugh Skye. … Skye. … Skye. Skye!” I scoffed trying to get her attention.

“Hmmm?” she responded in a muffle.

“You came over here to help me study, not be doing _this.”_

Skye and I have been an official couple for two months now. Summer is coming to a close and school starts back up in a week. Our extracurricular’s, that are a requirement at the shield academy, also start back up in a week. Ward’s is as a field agent, Fitz is as a tech agent, mine is as a biologist agent, and Skye is doing half field and half computers. _She is such an over achiever._ This is why, especially for the past few days, I have asked Skye to come over to mine so we can help each other prepare. Well I actually just need her to flip pages for me or type up stuff, because let’s be honest, the girl is not so hot at science. Whereas I help her with her exercise routines. However, Skye is becoming such a huge distraction and she has been here for only an hour. While the first thirty or so minutes she was well into typing up my notes for me, somewhere along the way she has managed to come on top of me to kiss on my neck. I honestly don’t mind it, I truly don’t, but I can’t read when her hair is all in my eyes and her lips are getting super close to that sensitive spot behind my ear.

“Well. Take. A. Study. Break.” Skye said in between kisses along my jawline.

I was trying to control my breathing, she is just really making me lose it. “As soon as I am done with this chapter, the faster we can—Skye!” I let out a moan. She just had to go and bite the spot.

Skye looked up at me and smiled. “So that’s where it is! I have been looking for the past ten minutes.”

Skye went back to kissing along the spot, but never actually touching it. _Such a teaser._ “Skye, will you please just let me finish and then I will give you my full attention.”

Skye lifted her face to stare at me once more. She squinted her eyes in thought, then went back to my jaw line. “Just. Five. Minutes. To. Make. Out. With. My. Girlfriend.”

I let out a large sigh. “No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Please Jems!”

“Noooo.”

“Please Babe?” Skye asked placing a kiss to my cheek.

I rolled my eyes. “You know I hate when you do that.”

Skye giggled and raised an eyebrow. “What do you hate?” she asked teasingly.

I pushed her shoulder. “When you call me _babe_! You know very well that it gets you whatever you want.”

“That’s exactly why I said it. Now, five minutes… Please, babe?” she quivered her lip and well _what the heck._

I slammed the book on the floor and pulled her in for a kiss. “Five Minutes!” This is our sixty third make-out session. One for each day of the past two months and two more for the times we made out without the title. I can honestly say, kissing Skye will never get old. Every kiss feels like the first. There is just something about the way she kisses me, where she places her hands. It’s like she needs to know that I am there, alive and breathing. That I am not going away. That my feelings for her are true and the need for her to express that her feelings are true as well. She kisses me like that might be the last time she will ever get to. I can only hope that I am kissing her back in a way that tells her that I am not going anywhere. That my feelings are true and that this will not be the last time she will get to kiss me.

I raised my hand and opened one eye so I could check the time. “Fifteen seconds.” I mumbled.

Skye pulled away slightly. “Are you really keeping count?”

“We agreed five minutes so, yes.”

Skye laughed. “I swear, you are such a dork sometimes.”

I tugged at her hair to pull her closer. “Are we going to finish up or not?”

Skye smirked very mischievously and began to nod. “Then stop talking.”

She leaned in and our lips just brushed each other before I turned my head and smiled. “Sorry. Time’s up.”

The grunt that risen from Skye was both unbearable and absolutely adorable. “You’re stubborn.” Skye announced as she lifted herself from me.

I sat up straighter. “And you’re incorrigible.”

Skye rolled her eyes in response and rested her head on my lap, grabbing the laptop and placing it on her abdomen so she could get back to typing. “Do you know that some people would love to make out with me all day long? But, no. Not Jemma Simmons. She needs to study.”

I simply laughed. “Well…if that’s true…would you like to go make out with one of them? I mean it would kill me, but if what you need is more kissing then…”

Skye let out a sigh. “You know I would never do that. I’d rather kiss you for only a minute a day then go and kiss someone for five hours a day…Consider me whipped.” She ended with a smile.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled back and we both finally got back to work. It was a short amount of time, like I knew it would be. I finished reading that last chapter and Skye typed up my notes in no time. We went downstairs into the kitchen to eat some lunch before beginning Skye’s workouts. This was Skye’s favorite thing to do I soon learned. Anytime she was eating it was like the world had given her a gift from God. I warmed up some left over pizza that the two of us had the day before and we sat at the table. Skye usually sparks up a conversation, but this time she was quiet.

I looked over and nudged her shoulder. “You okay?”

She formed a half grin and nodded. “I’m fine.”

This was not the Skye I knew. She never stops talking so I knew that there was something going on. Had we not been together, I don’t think I would push her to tell me, but since we are…well… “You know you can talk to me right, Skye? I mean if it is something super personal I don’t expect you to. But then again, if something is going on I don’t want you to continue bottling it up and—“

“Myparentsknow!” Skye interrupted a little too quickly.

“Sorry?”

She let out a breath and turned her position in her chair so she was completely facing me. “My parents…know.”

Skye looked up at me expectantly. I had somewhat of an idea of what she meant. “I—I thought we agreed that we were going to tell them together. You know…when you were ready?”

Skye grabbed my hand. “I didn’t…necessarily…say I was dating a …girl. They kind of just…”

I squeezed her hand and leaned a little closer. “They kind of just….what?”

Skye let out one more sigh before going on a rant. “Well, yesterday at dinner they just started talking about how I have been leaving to hang out with my friends a lot lately…well, everyday lately. Then they asked who and I said Ward and then they said they did not believe me. Then they started to ask all these questions and I finally broke down and said I am dating someone. They got all thrilled and right when I was about to mention your name, they said when are we going to meet this person. I just freaked a little. And I may have made a …tiny mistake.”

“A tiny mistake?” I questioned. She nodded. “What kind of mistake, Skye?”

She let back her head so she was no longer looking me in the eyes. “I agreed that this Friday they could meet with you. But the thing is… the _you_ is …kind of…sort of…Fitz.”

My mouth hung open from the shock. “Skye!”

“I know. I know. I’m really sorry babe. I just couldn’t tell them. I’m just—I –Sorry.” She put her face into her hands.

I let out a sigh. In no way do I want her being upset at herself, despite this mistake she made. I grabbed her hands and forced them away from her face. “It’s okay. We will figure something out.”

She furrowed her brow. “How?”

“Looks like we need to talk to Fitz.”

* * *

 

We met Fitz for lunch the following day. He was very hesitant on attending since he assumed that it was going to be one of those third wheel type dates. Skye and I reassured him multiple times that it was going to be nothing like that and he finally agreed. The two of us arrived first. We got a booth at the very back just in case the conversation happens to go south.

Skye instantly grabbed my hand when we sat down, entwining our fingers. “Okay so how do we approach this?”

I looked at Skye and smiled. “Sorry babe. This is all you. Your mess so you clean it up.” She didn’t respond. Instead she smiled and I could see a blush that crept up on her cheeks. “What?” I asked in confusion.

Her smile got even brighter. “Say it again.”

I was still very confused. “Say what again?”

She got a little closer to my face. “Call me… your _babe…_ again.”

The mischievous grin that formed on my face could not be helped. This was the first time I called her that so I can understand her joy. The first time she said it to me I thought I was going into cardiac arrest. I leaned forward also, which brought our lips only centimeters away. “Babe. Babe. Babe. Ba—“

Skye took the initiative and kissed me. It would have gone on a lot longer than it did. Really it would have. But, of course… “Really! This is why I did not want to come.” Fitz scoffed.

We pulled apart fast and laughed. I motioned for him to sit in the booth in which he complied.

“Sorry Fitz.” We said in unison.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, why am I here?”

He looked at the two of us expectantly and I turned to Skye. She looked back and sighed and I motioned my eyes toward Fitz. “Listen Fitz. I kind of… well I sort of…Uh what the hell. Want to be my pretend boyfriend for a night?”

Fitz’s eyes went wide. “You do realize that I am gay…right? I mean don’t get me wrong you are for sure attractive and I would totally—“

“Fitz! I’m right here.” I interrupted.

He looked back at me and stuck out his lower lip, shrugging his shoulders. “What exactly do I need to be your fake boyfriend for anyways?”

“A dinner date with my parents.” Skye responded.

“But you are dating Jemma.” Fitz stated the obvious.

“Look, Skye is not ready to tell her parents about us. Her parents got suspicious so… she improvised. I know it is a lot to ask Fitz, but if not for her then, for me.” Skye squeezed my hand a little tighter when I said this.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. “Thank You.” I did not need an explanation on what she meant by that. I could tell that she was appreciative that I was not pushing her out of the closet, especially when it comes to her religious parents. I have been there. I do not have religious parents, but I have been there in the sense of having the feeling of rejection. It took me forever to come out. Then again Skye is not even sure she likes only girls. She has told me multiple times that I am the only girl she has been this attracted to. But, gay or not, she is still dating me, and me is a girl. If she needs time to explain all this to her parents, then time is what I will give her.

Fitz got up from the booth and straightened himself before smiling. “I’m in. Text me the details…” he began to walk away before pausing. “…For the record I am doing this for the both of you.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I feel completely ridiculous in this outfit. I look like one of the jersey boys in all those American biker movies.” Fitz was looking down at the outfit that I asked him to wear for the dinner. We have been sitting outside of Skye’s house for about five minutes. The two of us were a little early from the time Fitz was asked to be there. We figured this would be good rehearsal time. I have been quizzing him on all the things I know about Skye. Things that any person that is dating her should know.

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, Fitz! It’s fine. We need to make this believable so the cardigans you wear would not have cut it. Now tell me again.”

He let out a large sigh. “Skye’s favorite food is steak. She likes the color green but more specifically yellow green because it looks like the light of the sun is shining down on it. When she smiles, you like the way—uh _I_ like the way the little wrinkles on the side of her head pop out. She needs exactly three marshmallows in her hot chocolate and four ice cubes in her drinks. Oh and she has six brothers.”

I nodded and patted his shoulder. “Wonderful Fitz! You got this. Now remember I am right out here if you need anything. Just say you need to go to the bathroom if you forget something and come out here for guidance.” He nodded in understanding and I took out my phone to text Skye.

_Skye’s Point of View_

My parents have been in the kitchen talking nonstop about how excited they are to meet my new _boyfriend._ I was setting up the table when I felt my phone buzz.

Jemma: _We’re here. Get ready!_

I let out a sigh before heading to the door. I swung it open to find Fitz about ready to ring the doorbell. Instead he straightened up and smiled. He was wearing a large leather jacket, plain white t-shirt, and jeans that were at least a size larger than what he actually is.

“Fitz. What in the world…”

He walked in and I closed the door behind him. “Well, hello there pretty lady. You look mighty fine tonight. Now tell me, what kind of _grub_ are we eating tonight? And where are my future bros at? I am ready for a tussle.” he said in a rough American accent.

I shook my head. “Fitz please. The outfit is already to much so the least you can do is stick with your normal voice. And really bros? …They went out so it is just us and my parents. I figured the less people the better.”

He nodded in agreement. “Good. I’m already having enough trouble memorizing all the stupid little things Simmons asked me to remember.”

I couldn’t help the smile that was tugging at the corner of my lips. “She notices little things about me?”

Fitz nodded and made a face that read _duh._ “Of course she does.”

My parents walked into the room and quickly examined his attire. _It was rough._ I quickly introduced him, making sure to address him by his first name and we all sat at the table.

Well here we go.

“So Fitz, tell me about yourself.” My dad asked staring at him expectantly.

Fitz put down his fork to have his full attention on my dad. “Well, I moved out here when I was five from Scotland. It was definitely a huge change, but being so young, it did not necessarily phase me. I am a future tech agent at the academy which is where I met your daughter.” He ended with a hoping smile.

My dad just nodded and looked toward my mom. My mom looked at Fitz and said, “That’s wonderful that you moved from a whole other part of the world. The fact that you took it so well is great. But did you say future _tech_ agent? Skye mentioned that you were a future biologist.”

Fitz and I looked at each other in unison. “Uh well yes. I am a half and half like Bennet—SKYE…so tech and bio it is for me.” He ended with an awkward chuckle and I just hoped they bought that awful explanation.

My mom furrowed her brow. “Oh um yes. That explains it then…How about you tell us about your first date. Skye told us a little bit, but maybe we can get the whole thing out of you.”

My mom and dad smiled at each other before looking at Fitz expectantly. He was taking a long time to answer before I hit his leg under the table. He looked at me with a worried face and I realized Jemma must have not told him about our first date. _Great._ “Well, I um…we went to dinner?” He said in almost a question than a statement. I nodded in agreement so he could continue. “Yes dinner, and then we um…oh Skye likes having four ice cubes in her drink. Did you guys know that?” he looked at my parents expectantly who just seemed so confused. I couldn’t do this anymore. This could not continue.

I set down my fork against my plate and stood which caused everyone to look at me. “I have a confession to make.”

My parents nodded. “What is it Skye?” My dad asked as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

I let out a sigh and looked at Fitz. “This is not my boyfriend. A friend yes, but not my boyfriend.” My parents looked even more confused so I just decided to continue. “I am dating someone, but he is not it. This person is honestly the greatest person I have met. They bring out the absolute best in me which is why I have been changing so much lately. When they smile I just can’t help but feel like the luckiest person in the world. I don’t know what love is quite yet, but with this person, I feel like I will eventually get there. And…And… Oh what the heck. Excuse Me.”

I walked away from the table and outside. I could see Jemma on her phone in Fitz’s car. I rushed over and tapped on the window. She looked back at me in confusion before opening the door. “Skye? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

I just nodded and grabbed her hand to tug her inside. She was very hesitant, but I managed to bring her all the way to the table. “Mom, Dad…This is Jemma Simmons. My girlfriend.” I stood a little straighter and waited for their response. I quickly glanced at Jemma and Fitz who had their mouths wide open from shock.

My parents both looked at one another in unison before standing up. My dad cleared his throat and my mom pursed her lips. Then out of nowhere. “Thank goodness.” My mom said almost relieved. “Pay up.” She glared at my dad expectantly.

He pulled out his wallet and handed over my mom a twenty. “Just one more week and I would have had it.”

It was my turn to have my mouth hanging open. “What is going on here?”

My mom laughed. “Your dad and I know. Well we didn’t know who the mystery girl was, but we knew that you were dating a girl. Thank your brothers for that. We had a little bit of a wager for how long it would take you to come out with it.”

My dad nodded in agreement. “Obviously, your mother won that. But, honey just know that we love you no matter what. We are not mad whatsoever that you are dating a girl. However, you are grounded for the next two days until school starts back up… For lying.”

“That’s fair.” I nodded and walked forward to hug them. _Literally…how did I get so lucky with my parents?_

They motioned for us to sit down at the table. After much arguing, Fitz reluctantly agreed to stay. “Okay, let’s try this again.” My dad announced. “ _Jemma,_ Tell us about yourself.”

Jemma smiled at them. She reached under the table and grabbed my hand, giving it a light squeeze before answering. “Well…”


	11. A Walk to Remember

_Jemma’s Point of View_

Walking in on the first day back for our second year at the shield academy, I was a bit nervous. Not because of my classes or anything like that, but because this was going to be the first time I would be walking hand in hand with my… _girlfriend._ Sure before summer people had seen Skye kiss my cheek, but that was not the same as knowing that Skye is mine and I am hers. When Skye came to pick me up, looking as gorgeous as ever with that motorcycle of hers, she could definitely sense my nerves. She swept me in a hug and peppered my face with kisses. “Don’t be nervous, babe.” She whispered so simply. Yet those simple words put me at ease. Once more, Ward and Fitz welcomed us together as they exited Wards car. _Yeah, they have been hanging out a lot lately. Not that Fitz minds._ Skye grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers as we walked to the center of the courtyard to retrieve our schedules. Miles and the others spotted us almost immediately. It does not take a smart person to know that Miles was both disgusted and jealous. I looked at Skye and she gave me a hopeful smile. Normally I would dwell on the fact that Miles is yet again getting the best of me, but somehow, he is not phasing me. And it is all because of the girl next to me.

I did not find it very shocking when I had seen that Skye and I had legit every class together. I gave her a skeptical look as we sat in our first class together. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “I am a future hacker you know.” Yes. I do know. I also know that this girl took the time out of her day to purposely make our schedules the same so we could be by each other the whole day until our extracurricular after school. It still surprises me that someone as beautiful as Skye wants to spend their time with someone like me. The things she does though, kissing me, hugging me, holding my hand, and even making our schedules the same shows that I should not have to be surprised. I should not question whether or not her feelings are true because despite my little inklings that say they aren’t, I know in my heart they are. Looking at Skye as our first class started, seeing her so tentative in what is being taught since it is a computer class, seeing her smile, squint her eyes, the way her hair flows down past her shoulders, I know that I am so lucky.

It stayed just like this throughout the day. Gazing ever so lovingly at each other when we thought the other was not paying attention. Whispering flirtatious things to each other when given the chance. Sneaking our hand into the other whenever we craved the touch. All reconfirming the fact that luck must be at play. It was like our dying day when we had to head off to go to our extracurricular. Skye was on the complete other side of school where the future hackers/field agents train. I am on the other side where my profession trains. We parted ways at the center of the courtyard. Embracing in a hug that to others probably looked like was going to be the last hug we would ever have for how tight we were hanging on. I kissed her cheek and began to walk off when she pulled me back and kissed my lips. A kiss that was ever so powerful that it shocked me. I will never get used to the way Skye kisses me. It was like she didn’t even care that there were other people around watching us. The only thing that mattered was the two of us, in this moment kissing.

“Alright, you two. Skye we got to get to field training.” Ward said tugging at Skye’s arm.

“Okay, Okay…” she proceeded to let herself be tugged. “I’ll see you later.” She finished with a smile at me.

I laughed. “Bye Skye.”

“Never say bye. That means forever. Say _see you later.”_ She yelled from across the way.

It was from that point on that I only said _see you later_ whenever I would get dropped back off at my house, leave for our extracurricular, and any other time we were not able to be together.  There were a couple times that I would accidently say bye to her instead of that three letter phrase, and she would get so riled up. We were sitting on my porch one night when I decided to ask her why it bothers her so much.

“I don’t know…” she looked down at the ground before she proceeded. “I guess it has to do with my faith.”

“Oh… I guess I wouldn’t know then.” I am not religious. I look at life more in a scientific way. I would not consider myself atheist or anything like that, but Skye definitely does believe in a higher power.

Skye stood up and walked to sit on the grass in my front yard. I followed her move and sat next to her. “My parents have opened my eyes to so many things, Jem. I just don’t understand how some people don’t want to try to get to know _him._ I know for a fact that he has done a lot of good for me.”

I nodded in understanding. “I think people don’t believe because of how much bad there is in the world. I mean there are so many innocent people in the world who are suffering and don’t deserve to be.”

“Without suffering, there would be no compassion.” Skye scoffed.

“Well tell that to those who suffer, Skye.”

Skye shook her head. “I just know he is real, Jemma.”

I grabbed her hand and entwined our finger’s. “You’re lucky to be so sure.”

Skye closed her eyes and let herself feel the small breeze that was hitting us. “My faith is like the wind Jems, I can’t…see it…but I can feel it.”

I leaned forward and placed a kiss to her temple. “Teach me.”

Skye looked back to me and grinned. I know she knew what I meant. I want to be a part of Skye and a huge part of her is her faith. I went to church with her every Sunday. It was easy to pay attention especially knowing that Mr. Bennet was the pastor. I managed to get Fitz to tag along as well which was not that hard especially with the fact that Ward attends as well. Even though I still have my certain doubts with the religion, I can understand why Skye believes. It is a safe haven.

Each month that passed, Skye and I got closer and closer. Every month anniversary Skye would bring me a tiger lily. I smell and admire its beauty each time. _I dare you to love me,_ is what goes through my mind. When I am with her, touching her, kissing her, I know in my heart that I am definitely falling in love with her. Deep down I think I have been since our first date. Neither of us have ever said it to each other yet. Nor do I think we need to. I think it is safe to say that we feel it and when we look at each other, seeing beyond our pupils and into our soul, we speak it that way.

We have been together for seven months now. We are nearing the end of our first semester of our second year and Winter break is only a week away. I am looking around the gym and I see Fitz with all the other tech wizzes working on one of their many gadgets. I already finished calculating the variables for the chemical myself and the other biochemists have been working on. I walked across the gym, not before making sure it was okay to leave, and found myself by Fitz.

“Hey, Leo.” I said in a soft voice.

Fitz snapped his head back with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?”

I shook my head. “Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?”

“Because you only call me Leo when you are either thinking really hard or you are hurt.”

I let out a sigh. He knows me so well. Looking back I do only call him Leo when I have a lot on my mind. Calling him by his first name was how I started the conversation when I first told him I liked girls. “Can we talk? I really need a friend right now.”

He pursed his lips then nodded. He quickly told the others he would be back. We walked to sit on the bleachers and sat toward the top. He raised his eyebrows, looking at me expectantly. “Fitz, I think…I think I love her.”

He nodded in understanding. “Okay…what’s the problem?”

I let out a breath. “What if she doesn’t love me back?”

“Jemma.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m serious Fitz. I know that we have been together for seven months. The longest, and well only relationship I have been in. She means the world to me. I don’t want to ruin what we have by saying _I love you_ and her not reciprocate those feelings.”

Fitz furrowed his brow and moved his position so he was completely looking at me. “Jemma, have you met Skye? Have you not seen the way that girl looks at you. When you are away for a minute to go to the bathroom for example, all she does is go on and on about how lucky she is. Ward said how she hopes that you never leave her. I’m honestly surprised the two of you have not gotten married yet, let alone not said those three simple words to each other.”

I slapped his shoulder. “Fitz! That’s just the thing they are not _simple_ words to me. Sure the words them self are easy to say, but knowing the meaning behind it. I just…I don’t know what I am getting at.” I shook my head and looked down at the ground.

Fitz laid his hand on my shoulder. “I think I do. You’re scared to tell her. And Jemma…that’s okay. She is your first love. It is going to be scary. You just need to talk with her about it. It might not be easy, but I promise it will be worth it.”

I smiled and leaned forward to give him a hug. “Thank you Fitz.”

_Skye’s Point of View_

I hate this. I truly do. I do not like being away from Jemma for three hours a day just for trainings. Thank goodness this is our last week until winter break. Today I have field training which is another thing that sucks because Miles is also here. I should not be surprised. This is his future profession and I cannot be too mad since three days out of the week I am in a classroom with computers. Ward is really the only true way I get through the three hours. Whenever we have to spar, he and I pair up. It is nice, not just because he is my best friend, but also because he is twice my size. It definitely prepares me for the future.

I never actually thought about that. I think it is too soon to imagine my future. There may be something else I want to do with my profession. The only thing that I am truly sure about is that I plan on keeping Jemma for as long as possible. The only person that I have dated just as long as her is Miles. I did say at one point that I loved him. When I said it though, it was…easy. It was just like saying anything else. I remember thinking at the time that love was not as extravagant as everyone makes it out to be. It is not that fairytale in Disney movies, or even the romantic comedies that people portray. I never understood how people could be so happy with the feeling of love. Now looking back, I understand why I was so unhappy with it. I did not love him. Not even a little bit. But, when it comes to Jemma, everything I ever thought has been turned upside down. Since we began dating seven months ago, everything in my life makes sense. I now have a reason to want to get out of bed in the morning. I believe in those fairytales and even imagine sometimes that Jemma and I are in a romantic comedy. Jemma listens to my stories about when I was a kid and even though it brings me back to rock bottom, she is always there to help me get back up. I can truly say that without a shadow of a doubt, I love her. No. Not just love. I’m _in love with her._ In the words of John Green, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.

“Skye! Pay attention.” Ward snapped, bringing me away from my thoughts.

“Huh?” I said with raised eyebrows.

Ward smiled and shook his head. “It is time for us to spar now. You know, training.”

I nodded and waved my hands dismissively. “Oh right. I knew that.”

“Can you stop thinking about your love for another couple hours so we can get to work?” Ward asked.

“Love?” I said nonchalantly.

“Yes. Love.” Ward scrunched his face. “Aren’t you in love with her?”

“What no. No. I’m not—“I stopped to see the look of annoyance on Ward’s face. “Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe just a little. I do not understand why you haven’t told her this. You two are literally perfect together.” Ward exclaimed with a grin.

I smiled and rubbed my neck nervously. “I guess I’m afraid. This is the first time I have ever felt this strongly for someone. What if she does not feel the same way?”

Ward rolled his eyes. “I can almost guarantee you that she feels the same way. If she didn’t, she would not have put up with your ugly butt for the past seven months.

“Hey!” I hit his shoulder playfully.

He laughed back. “You know what I mean. Just tell her. It will all work out.”

“Thanks Ward.”

“No problem ugly. Now you ready to get your ass whooped?” Ward said as he got into his stance.

I grinned back mischievously. “I should be asking you that question.”

“Actually…” Ward and I turned to see Raina standing there. “Mr. Stark wants me to spar with Skye today.”

“You always spar with my brother though.” Ward scoffed.

Raina smiled. “Well now _you_ can for, today.”

I turned to look at Miles from across the field. He was staring back with a rather large grin. “What are you guys up to?”

Raina waved her hand dismissively. “Quit being such a worry Willy. What? Is the Skye Bennet afraid to get beat up?”

Ward and I stared at each other simultaneously and began laughing. “I’m pretty sure Skye can handle you, Raina. No offense.” Ward scoffed with a grin.

I nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Raina. I am most positive I can handle you.”

Raina scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue. Ward and I laughed once more before he gave me some encouraging words and walked off to go spar with Miles.

Raina began to stretch when she suddenly looked at me with a mischievous grin. “So, what is it like on _that_ side of things?”

I raised my eyebrows from confusion. “That side of things?”

“Yeah. Playing for the other team.” Raina said with a life.

“What are you getting at?”

Raina pursed her lips and grinned. “I mean it is already such a waste for the boys, but honestly Skye. Really? If you are going to date a girl, you could at least date someone pretty.”

I made a fist with both hands. It honestly took everything I had to not lean forward and punch her in the face. “She happens to be very beautiful.”

Raina laughed. “Hey I have seen the flyers remember, _British girl for Rent._ So just be honest Skye, how much does she cost?”

I lost it. I walked forward and swung. To my surprise though, I missed. Raina quickly did a jab to my face and I felt hands holding me back. Some younger members of the _group_ were holding me so Raina could have a go. I looked around to see where Ward and Mr. Stark were. They were running toward us, but it seemed like forever to get to us since they were across the field. Within that time, Raina was punching me over and over again in the ribs. Each strike having more pain than the last.

“Alright! That’s enough.” Mr. Stark shouted.

The two girls that were holding me back finally released their hold. Although I tried to stop it from happening, I fell to the ground and held my stomach from the amount of pain there was. Ward was by my side in seconds. “Skye. Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

I winced from the pain. “My ribs.”

“The nurse is out today…” Mr. Stark said as he began to kneel down so only Ward and I could hear. “…But we can go to the biochemistry students down in the gym. There good at that type of stuff right?” he finished with a questioning look at Ward.

Ward shrugged his shoulders. “I honestly have no id—“

“Jemma.” I said softly. I knew that if anyone could help, it would be the smartest girl I know.

Ward nodded at me and smiled. “Let’s take her.”

Mr. Stark picked me up as best he could without touching my ribs. “As for the rest of you, we are finished for today. Raina, you and your two little back up friends can go and see Coulson in the principal’s office. I’ll be there soon to make sure that you are there.”

As we began to walk off with Ward following close behind us, I could see Miles smiling at the whole situation. Even if it was only a small part of it, I knew he had something to do with it. I obviously was not the only one who thought that because Ward stopped abruptly to face his brother. “Is something funny?” Ward said in anger.

Miles just laughed and shook his head. “I guess the lesbians get what they deserve.”

Then Miles was on the ground. It was honestly so fast. I barely even saw Ward’s hand come up to hit his face. But what I did see was Ward now on top of Miles taking one swing after another. Mr. Stark quickly yet gently put me down on the ground and ran to pull them a part. “Enough! What has gotten into all of you? Principal’s office for the two of you now!”

They both stood up and Ward’s face was a shade of red from the amount of anger that was now flowing through his veins. Whereas Miles had blood dripping from his nose profusely. Miles walked off rather quickly and Ward glanced over at me. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” I replied back and motioned for him to go because the last thing we need is for him to be in more trouble. He nodded and headed off to join the now growing crowd of people going to the principal’s office.

Mr. Stark let out a large sigh and turned to walk back toward me. “Alright. Let’s get you to the gym and fast.” He said as he once again lifted me up.

_Jemma’s Point of View_

We released our embrace and he smiled. “Anytime Simmons. And I’m serious, I’m pretty sure she feels the same way.”

I smiled once more and nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right Fitz.” We both jerked our heads when we heard the double doors of the gym swoosh open.

To my surprise, it was Mr. Stark. He is normally on the other side of school at the field training his students. _What could he be doing here?_ “We need some help over here.” Mr. Stark shouted. He turned his position so I could see his front more clearly. He was holding a girl in his arms. It kind of looked like—

“Skye!” I shouted when I recognized the outfit. Fitz and I ran over to them.

Mr. Stark gently put her down on one of the cleared tables by the rest of the biochem students. “She got banged up pretty badly…” Mr. Stark stated. He was talking loud enough so everyone that was now gathered around the table could hear, but his gaze was toward me. “…a couple of girls that it would be fun to have a go at her ribs over and over…and over.”

I looked down at her and could see in her eyes that she was in pain. “Skye. I need you to tell me where it hurts babe.”

Skye formed a small grin and lifted her hand so she was gently rubbing my cheek. “I love it when you call me that.” She said softly.

I blushed immediately and looked up to see all of my fellow classmates and even Mr. Stark blushing as well from the little flirting we were doing. “Okay. Now is not the time for that.” I smiled and gently removed her hand from my face. “Where does it hurt?” She pointed to the lower right side of her ribs. I nodded in understanding. I looked up at some of the other biochem girls. “I need the portable X-ray, a wrap, and some ice.” They nodded and walked off to get it. I looked around at the rest of the crowd who were still very interested in staring. I knew that I needed to remove Skye’s shirt to examine the area more properly, but I did not want to do it in a crowd. “I’m going to examine her now so…” I looked at Mr. Stark expectantly.

It took him a couple of seconds to understand before he nodded. “Oh. Right…” he cleared his throat so he could talk a little louder. “Nothing to see here folks. Go on ahead and head home and I will explain to Coulson what happened.” Everyone either let out a sigh or rolled their eyes, but all obliged.

“Do you need me to stay or…” Fitz questioned looking at me.

“No it’s okay. Skye has her motorcycle here and I do not need a license to drive that, so I’ll take her home.”

Fitz nodded and touched my shoulder reassuringly. “Good luck.” He then walked off so he could head home as well.

I looked at my surroundings and found that the only other people in the gym were the two girls that I asked to retrieve the utensils. I glanced back down at Skye who had her eyes closed and her face scrunched from pain. “Okay baby. Come on let’s take off your shirt.”

Skye nodded. She picked herself up so I could easily slip off her shirt and she laid back down. She was now only in a sports bra and I realized that this was the first time that I have ever seen this much of her. “Definitely not the setting I wanted you to see me with my shirt off for the first time.” Skye said probably noticing that I was staring at her body.

I smiled shyly and shook my head. “I promise to not get a full eyeful then. We will save that for a more appropriate time.”

Skye laughed and nodded. “It’s a date.”

The girls finally appeared with the items. It took a couple of minutes to get the X-ray in the right position. It honestly could have been done more quickly, but the three of us are still training after all. Luckily, she did not have anything that was broken or fractured, but she was for sure going to get some major bruising. “Alright. Thanks you guys. I’ll finish wrapping her up. You can head home.” I said looking at the girls. They nodded, grabbed up the items and headed off.

“This is going to be a little cold.” I said to Skye as I placed the ice pack against her stomach. She jerked quickly from the cold, but soon relaxed. I grabbed the bandage wrap so I could firmly place it around her abdomen. I needed to make sure it was tight for two reasons: one, to keep the ice pack in place, and two, too make sure there was enough pressure on the wounded area. Skye obviously did not understand that because she kept jerking and moving around, mostly to get under my skin. “Skye! Will you stop moving, so I can finish wrapping you?” I said as I hit her shoulder.

Skye smiled and rubbed her shoulder. “Not sure how I feel about Dr. Simmons. She’s so strict.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Yes well, Patient Skye is unruly…and stubborn.”

Skye looked down and back up at my eyes. “I’m grateful. I hope you know that.”

I smiled back and leaned down close to her face. “I do.” I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. As we pulled apart I looked at her face closely. She is honestly so flawless and I wanted to tell her right then and there that I loved her but decided against it. I will tell her soon though. Hopefully.

I managed to not crash Skye’s motorcycle on the way back to her house. It is definitely harder than it looks. Skye’s dad took me home and thanked me for patching up his daughter and called me the best girlfriend in the world.

Skye skipped school the next day, mostly on my orders for rest. I found out from many of the other kids at school what had happened out on the field. Raina was going to hear the wrath of me when she gets back from suspension. I was also going to need to give Ward a large hug for beating up Miles. It really is too bad that he got suspended for the rest of the week and all the way until one week after winter break. The next four days were easy to get through though. Especially because most of the group was suspended. Also, because winter break was finally here. A whole month of no school, or drama. That is thirty one days of opportunities I have to tell Skye that I love her.

* * *

 

  _Skye’s Point of View_

Me: _Hey. Are you busy? I need your help with something._

Ward: _I’m not busy only if you are needing help with finally telling Jemma you love her._

I rolled my eyes, but still had a smile on my face nonetheless.

Me: _That is actually exactly what I need your help with._

Ward: _On my way._

It is the first weekend of Winter Break and I could not be any happier to be out of that hell hole. Miles was sent by his parents to stay at his grandparents’ house for the month, whereas Ward was grounded to his house for the month. The only exception was to come and see me. I had a plan of how I was going to tell Jemma that I loved her, but I really needed help.

Ward came in and listened to my whole spiel of how I was going to tell Jemma I loved her.

“I was waiting for the day that you would ask me to teach you.” He said with a sly smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, well you have been begging for years to teach me, so why not. Jemma is a really good dancer and it was completely embarrassing our first date not knowing how.”

Ward laughed and walked to play a slow song on the radio. “Okay. Let’s get started then.”

* * *

 

It is Saturday night and I picked Jemma up only telling her to not eat dinner. We pulled up to the deserted park that I hang out at from time to time. It is right behind my dad’s church, so I feel like we partially own it.  At the center of the park is a small gazebo that both I and Ward decorated earlier that day after the lessons. We wrapped it with twinkling lights and at the side was a small speaker head and Jemma’s favorite fast-food. Jemma smiled, thoroughly impressed. “Wow, babe. You go all out on dates.” She said placing a kiss to my cheek.

I blushed and guided her up the steps so we were in the center. “Do you remember our first date?”

Jemma nodded. “Of course.”

“Do you remember the most embarrassing part for me?” I asked.

She scrunched her face and thought for a few moments before she made a facial expression of _duh._ “You not knowing how to dance, I’m guessing.”

I nodded with a smile. “That’s exactly it.” I turned to turn on the speaker and Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran began to play. I walked back to Jemma and grabbed her more confidently in a slow dance position. “Here’s my second chance to do it right.”

When he began singing, I mouthed along to the words and swayed with her back and forth. She smiled and giggled at my fake singing but was murmuring how she was definitely impressed with my dancing. As the song progressed, the more confident I became. It was now or never. “Jemma, I have something to tell you.”

She nodded and placed a kiss to my head. “I’m listening.”

I let out a sigh. “Jemma. I may not know what tomorrow brings, or what the future holds. I don’t know if this will last between us, even though every fiber of my being wants us to. But, none of that matters to me. Because in this moment, right here…right now, _I’m in love with you_.”

Jemma’s mouth hung open, but she soon smiled. “Skye, you don’t know how much I love you too.”

I smiled so big that my cheeks were hurting. “You love me?”

Jemma laughed and nodded. “Of course I do silly girl. I was just afraid to tell you.”

I thought about saying the same, expressing my fear to her as well, but my lips were calling her lips name. The night went perfectly after that. We kept expressing and telling each other how much we love one another, making up for lost time.

I dropped her off back at her place and it was a new sensation when after she kissed me good night, she whispered that she loved me. _I definitely can get used to that._

I found myself smiling the whole way home. I was shocked to find Ward waiting at the front of my house sitting on the curb. I guess he just wants to know how the night went.

“Hey Ward. What are you doing here?” I asked as I walked to him and proceeded to sit beside him.

Ward grinned softly. “Did you tell her?”

I smiled and nodded. “Ward it was amazing. It could not have went better. After I told her I loved her she said that she—“

Ward placed a hand on my knee. “I mean did you tell her? …Everything.” He said as he looked at me expectantly.

It did not take me more than a couple seconds to understand what he meant. “No. Not yet. I—I can’t tell her now, especially after I told her that I love her.”

Ward let out a sigh and I could see tears forming in his eyes. “She said it back didn’t she?” I nodded and he let the tears fall. “Then you need to tell her Skye. Before it gets worse. Before…Before it is too late.”

I began to tear up to because I knew he was right. “I know.”

* * *

 

The next couple months were both great yet painful. Jemma and I finally said that we love each other and our relationship got closer than it already was. But at the same time I was reminded once more of the thing that could ruin our relationship, and it scared me. I tried to push it in the back of my mind but both Ward and the continuous doctor’s visits were reminding me of it. The only thing that made me happy was Jemma. Even though I will probably soon lose her after I tell her, it is still nice to have her now. She was there for my birthday and I was there for hers and in between that time we celebrated our anniversary. One year. We made it. One year together and even with all odds against us, we still made it. I remember holding her close to me that day with my eyes closed, wondering if anything in my life had ever been this perfect and knowing at the same time that it hadn’t. I was in love, and the feeling was more wonderful than I ever imagined it could be.

We got through our second year at the academy. With Jemma’s help, I managed to pull straight A’s in every class. I even excelled with my extracurriculars. Junior and Senior year matter the most when it comes to extracurriculars, not for graduating at the academy, but for deciding what college we go to. At this point, knowing the thing I know about myself, I am lucky if I get that far.

We are nearing the end of summer now and we are a couple weeks away from beginning our junior year. Jemma picked me up to take me on a date. Ever since she turned sixteen and got her license, all she ever wants to do is pick me up and take me on a date. After dinner, we were walking hand in hand down the _teen street._ This specific street is where all the teens at all the local high schools and academies hang out after hours. Jemma looked so happy to be there with me, where as I probably looked miserable. I am tired of keeping this secret and I need to get it out. Ward was right, it is getting worse now and I need to tell her before it is too late.

As we were walking, we bumped into Raina and Miles who were also holding hands. They have been dating for a couple months now, which didn’t surprise me, they deserve each other. Jemma rolled her eyes and tugged at my hand so we could walk around them. She did a sarcastic laugh, “That’s great, citizen high to citizen low.” She said referencing about Miles and Raina.

I let out a sigh and nodded. I wanted to laugh, but my secret was bottling up my mind. We turned into an alley that led toward Jemma’s car. Jemma was sensing my nerves and probably just wanted to lighten the mood. “Are you nervous about our extracurriculars? I mean since now they will be recorded and actually count toward our college applications.”

I let out a sigh and shook my head. “No. I’m not applying for college.” I wanted to apply, but really, there was no point.

Jemma was taken aback. “Oh. But I thought you said that you wanted—“

“No…” I said sternly. “You just assumed.”

Jemma nodded and shrugged off my coldness. She looked at me and still could see that I was lost in my thoughts. She tugged at my hand which brought us to a stop in the middle of the alley. “Hey…” she said looking into my eyes with a smile. “…What are you going to do?”

I cleared my throat and stood up a little straighter. _Here we go._ “Jemma, I’m sick.”

Jemma formed a worried expression. “Oh, well come on. I’ll take you home and you will be better tomorrow—“

“No. No, Jemma!” She looked at me shocked so I continued. “I’m sick.” I said more firmly.

She scrunched her face in confusion. “Okay…”

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the expression on her face when I said, “I have leukemia.”


	12. Okay.

_Jemma’s Point of View_

I could feel every part of my body losing function. _Leukemia?_ That just can’t be possible. I let out a small laugh because she had to be joking. “No. No, You—you’re seventeen. You’re perfect.”

Skye began to tense and I could see tears forming in her eyes. “No. I found out two years ago and I stopped responding to treatments.” She paused, but let her mouth hang open like she wanted to say more, but ended up shaking her head instead.

It was then that I knew she was not kidding. I also tensed up some and looked up past her so she would not see the anger in my eyes. “So, why didn’t you tell me?” I reverted my eyes back to her.

Skye took a deep breath to compose herself from the amount of tears that were now falling onto her face. “The only ones that know are my parents, brothers, and Ward.” She stopped to wipe away the excess tears.  “The doctor told me that I should move on and live life as best as I could. I didn’t—I didn’t want anyone to be weird around me.”

“Including me?” I asked sternly, almost yelling.

“Especially you!” She began crying even more than she already was and I just let out faces of rage. “You know, I was getting along with everything fine, I accepted it and then…I met you. You changed me, Jemma. Even though I knew that I shouldn’t have, I still allowed myself to pursue you.”

I let out a grunt and dropped my gaze to the floor. I don’t think I have ever been angrier at anything in my life. Skye stepped forward to grab my hands, but I stepped back. She let out a sobbing weep which made me gaze right back to her. With everything she had she looked me in the eyes and said, “I do not need a reason to be angry with God.” Before I could even respond, she was running off.

I wanted to call after her, to tell her it was okay and just be there to comfort her. But, I didn’t. I watched as she ran off because I knew if I called her back to me, I would still be angry. Not even with her. How could I be? She did not ask to have cancer. I am angry at the situation. At the fact that she never told me. At the fact that I have no idea how much time I have left with her. At the fact that I don’t know if there is some miracle drug that is out there. More importantly, I am mad at myself for not seeing this sooner.

After a couple minutes of me just standing in the middle of the alley yelling at how angry I am at the world, I ran back to my car. A huge part of me hoped Skye would be there waiting, but she wasn’t. I got in the car and drove. Although I did not plan where I was headed, I found myself pulling up to the house. I had to let my anger out on someone and it was going to be him. I slammed the car door shut, rather loudly, and stomped my way to the front door. It is about midnight, so I would not be surprised if his parents are sleeping. But, oh well.

I rang the doorbell twice, back to back. “Open the door, Ward!” I shouted as I then began to pound on the door. I didn’t hear anything at all so I shouted again. “Open the damn door!”

Once again I heard nothing. I should have assumed no one was home in the first place when I saw that the outside light was not on. It frustrated me to do it, but I walked back to my car. Just then, the light turned on and I heard the door begin to swoosh open. I walked back and found myself face to face with Ward. “Jesus, Jemma. Are you crazy? You are lucky my parents are heavy sleepers. What are you even--“he stopped when he seen the anger on my face. “What’s wrong?”

I walked forward and began hitting his shoulder. “How could you not tell me? Did you not think about my feelings at all? I fucking hate you! I hate—“

He was finally able to grab a hold of my arms which brought me to a stop. “Jemma. I’m sorry. I would have told you. Believe me I would have, but it was not my secret to tell.” Ward pulled me in for a hug, in which I obliged without hesitation. “I told her for months to tell you. She just…She did not want to lose you.” He guided me to the front steps and we both sat down.

I put my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. “How bad is it?” I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Ward let out a sigh and turned to look at me. I could see the tears in his eyes. “Bad.” He said simply.

I shook my head. “No. It can’t just end like this. There has to be something we can do. A drug or something that the doctors can do to—“

Ward placed a hand on my back and shook his head.  “The doctors have done what they can for her. They have run out of options.” He let tears fall on to his face and quickly rushed to wipe them away.

“Ward…I love her. I can’t just sit back and watch her die.” I said softly.

Ward nodded. “I know. I don’t want to see that either.” He stood up and reached out his hand. “Which is why we are going to fix this.”

I looked back at him confused. “But you just said there was nothing more we could do.”

He smiled mischievously. “I said that the doctors said there was nothing more they could do. But, us? We can do something. I have been doing some research and I know who can help us. You just got to keep an open mind.”

I grabbed his hand instantly and allowed him to pull me up. “Whoever…Whatever it is. I don’t care. I am willing to do anything to save her.”

He smiled and we walked to my car. “I just hope he is willing to help.” Ward said out of nowhere. I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but I guess I will be finding out soon enough.

After a half an hour drive, we pulled up to a fancy house. It reminded me of my grandparents place. “Where are we?” I asked as we both unbuckled our seatbelts and proceeded to exit the car.

“My grandparents’ house.” _Figures._ He walked toward the front porch. “Miles still lives with them. My parents definitely wanted us separated for as long as possible.”

I nodded in understanding, but stopped immediately when I realized what he had just said. “Miles?”

Ward nodded. “I told you to keep an open mind.”

Ward took out his phone, obviously sending a text message. After a couple of seconds of the two of us just staring at the door rather awkwardly, it began to slowly open. Miles walked out and folded his arms over his chest. He rolled his eyes when he looked at me then turned to look at Ward. “This better be good. I just got back here and I want to go to sleep.”

Ward let out a grunt. “Well sorry to disrupt your damn beauty sleep. But, this is important.”

Miles glanced over at me and made a face of disgust. “If it has to do with her, then I am not helping.”

Miles turned to walk back to the front door. “It’s about Skye!” I found myself shouting at him. It worked because he stopped on his heels and turned to face us once again.

“What did you just say?” he asked with wide eyes.

“You heard her.” Ward replied.

Miles walked down from the porch to have a better view of us. “What about her? Is she okay?”

I should have known that he still had a soft spot for her. “She has – she…has cancer.” I said hesitantly.

Miles demeanor began to tense up. “What are you guys talking about? When? How?”

Ward spoke this time. “She found out a couple years back and it has gotten worse. That’s why I need your help.”

Miles nodded and walked a little closer. “Of course. Yeah. What can I do?”

Ward cleared his throat before replying. “I have been talking to a lot of people and I know there are some type of drugs that can help with the specific type of cancer she has. Your name got thrown out a couple of times and I need to know who your dealer is.”

Miles shook his head and began to stroke his neck nervously. “I—I can’t. It is more complicated than you think. I would have to—“

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ward interrupted. “This is Skye we are talking about. You have an opportunity to help her and you are saying that you can’t?”

“It’s not that simple. I would need to go and—“

“You know what…” Ward grabbed my arm and began to pull me toward the car. “…just forget it. I knew it.”

Miles began to follow us. “Ward if you just listen to me for one second.” Ward did not turn around and continued to get in the car. “Ward! Just listen to me for a second, please.”

Ward motioned for me to start the car. Even though I knew driving away would mean that I lose an opportunity to save my girlfriend, I still drove off. Once we got back to Ward’s, he let out a sigh before turning to me. “I promise I will figure out something, Jemma.”

I nodded and smiled. “Thank you for trying.”

Ward smiled and got out of the car. I was about to pull away when I saw that he stopped to turn back around. “She loves you, Jemma. Never forget that.” With that, he walked back inside.

On the drive home. I felt my body, mind, and heart taking and absorbing everything I have just learned. The love of my life has cancer and I do not know if I can fix it. For the first time since she told me, I let myself cry.

The next day was more of a train wreck. I was sending message after message to Skye. Nothing. I called and left voicemails multiple times. Nothing. I should expect it though. I did not react the way a comforting girlfriend should have acted.

Fitz had come over for lunch and I had to break the news to him. He looked at me with great concern in his eyes. “Jemma, what’s wrong? You have been distant since I got here.”

“Is it possible for God to hate me because I am gay? Is this why he is punishing me.” I asked, my throat cracking on the last couple of words.

“What do you mean, Jemma? What’s going on?” I shook my head and Fitz placed a hand at the small of my back. “Hey. It’s okay. Tell me.”

I tried my best to hold back my tears. It was rather easy since I used up my tears the night before. “Skye is sick.” I looked at Fitz who was now looking back at me with confusion. “She has leukemia.”

Fitz gasped and embraced me in a hug. “Jemma, I—I” He stopped and I could feel his breathing becoming more heavy against me. It was then that I allowed my body to break down and I cried in his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

We stayed silent like this, me wrapped in his arms and him doing his best to comfort me all the way up until he left. Once again I felt alone. Sure my parents were there, also trying to comfort me, but nothing was helping.

That night I found myself sitting on the front porch, the way I always did when I needed to get away. I looked up at the sky. The stars were shining bright, beautiful. And yet, I am finding that not even this sight can make me feel any better.

I heard a noise approaching on the front steps and looked up to see _her_. Skye gave a faint smile and a small wave as she proceeded to approach me. I shot up from the chair and walked the rest of the way toward her. I didn’t know what to say and I think Skye could sense that. Which is why she spoke up instead. “Jemma, I’m so…so sorry.”

I leaned forward and took her hands. “No. No. I made you do too many things. I kept you out too long—“

She shook her head and squeezed my hands tightly. “No, if anything you kept me alive longer.”

I nodded and looked down at our hands. I smiled and entwined our fingers before looking up at her once more. “Are you scared?” I asked quietly.

Skye nodded. “To death.” I cringed at that word and Skye giggled. She leaned forward, placing one hand on my cheek. “Hey. Lighten up.” She finished with a smile.

“It’s not funny.” I looked down at the ground sniffling, trying to hold back the tears. I needed to stay strong for her, but joking about this was not making things better.

Skye leaned forward and placed our foreheads together. We both leaned into the touch, more so me since she was gently rubbing my cheek with her thumb. She started crying some and I placed my hand on her cheek too. She leaned back so she could face me better. “I’m scared of not being with you.” She said quietly, with a large amount of tears in her eyes.

I shook my head and gazed her features before embracing her in a tight hug. “Oh baby, that’s never going to happen. Do you hear me?” Skye nodded into my neck and squeezed back tighter. “I’m here. I will always be here.”

She stayed in my arms for a couple more minutes. She was squeezing on to me so tightly and I realized what everything meant. All those hugs and kisses. The ones that felt like Skye was sucking the life out of me. Like in the back of her mind she knew that it could be the last. Well, it was because she thought that. She did think with every fiber of her that that kiss or hug could be the last one. Which is why I squeezed back as well. Hopefully letting her know that no matter what happens, I am always here.

Skye eventually pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were extremely puffy, but yet she still looked beautiful. She leaned forward and wiped away a stray tear that was on my cheek and gently placed a kiss there. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

She grabbed my hand and we got into my car. She guided me with directions and we pulled up to the abandoned park. The same place where we first said _I love you_ a couple months back. We got out of the car and she guided me to the other end. As we were approaching I could see what looked like a telescope that was planted finely in the grass. It did not look like any telescope I had ever seen before, so I figured it had to be handmade.

Skye let go of my hand and walked to the telescope looking thing. She smiled up at me and stuck out her hands like she was presenting a gift. “Ta da.”

I smiled at her excitement and walked closer to the figure. “What is this?”

Skye laughed. “This is my telescope.” _Okay, I was right._ “I built it when I was a kid.”

I nodded and took a closer look at it. “Wow. You really are into all this stuff, babe.”

Skye smiled. “Yeah. When I am not with you, I come here. It helps me to get away.” She stopped and gestured to the telescope. “Go ahead and take a look.”

I did just that and I have to admit that I was thoroughly impressed. The telescope worked amazingly. “This is great.”

Skye nodded and smiled wide before sitting down on the grass and laying her head back to face the stars. I replicated her movements and did the same. While Skye was gazing at the stars, I found myself gazing at her. She smiled multiple times, obviously noticing my staring, but that did not stop me. She finally returned the gaze and leaned forward, placing a kiss to my lips. It was the first kiss we had since I found out and it felt like our first kiss. I felt a new spark light up and I could not wait for more. She pulled away slowly and I could feel my heart racing, and I knew my cheeks were most likely red. “You’re blushing.” Skye said with a smile.

I nodded and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, well you tend to cause that a lot.”

Skye laughed and bent down once more to place a kiss to my forehead. She got off me and laid back down. She let out a large sigh and let her hand fall gracefully into mine. “I’m planning on building a bigger one.” She stopped to point at the telescope with her free hand. “The comet hyakutake is supposed to come in the next two weeks or so and I always wanted to see it.”

“I could help. If you want. It can be a project we do together.”

Skye nodded. “I was hoping you would say that. I want…” She stopped to let out a breath. “…I _need_ to spend as much time with you as possible.”

I snuggled closer to her and placed a kiss to her cheek. “We will.”

The next couple of days we spent every second together. We switched off between houses to spend the night with each other. We talked about anything and everything. Her sickness was a topic we tried to avoid at all costs. However, we both ended up crying ourselves to sleep each night. No matter how hard we try to avoid it, this is something we are going to have to acknowledge eventually. But for now, we are going to try to live as normally as possible.

Tonight was a little different. Skye’s parents felt like we needed at least one night apart from each other so we had to resort to sleeping without each other. Although, it is not easy sleeping without her. My bed just feels completely empty without the warmth and comfort of Skye. Glancing at the clock that read one in the morning, I knew that I should fight off the emptiness and get some sleep. I repositioned in the bed a couple of times before hearing my phone buzz.

Skye: _Meet me at the park._

I should have figured that Skye could not sleep as much as I couldn’t. I did not need any sort of pushing to quickly get out of bed and put on some decent clothes to meet with her. Walking up I could see Skye already attentively looking into her telescope. It made me smile to see her so passionate about this. I tugged at the backpack that I had on my shoulder filled with different items I had brought for tonight. Including the little gift I got for her yesterday, when I managed to slip away while she was taking a nap.

Skye looked up and smiled at me instantly. “Hey babe.” She placed a quick peck on my lips and went back to glaring in the telescope. “I have an awesome view of Saturn, but I can’t seem to get the focus right.” I nodded and walked to the side of the telescope, placing the backpack on the ground. She heard it drop and quickly looked up to stare at it. “What did you bring?”

I smiled wide and kneeled down to take some of the items out. “A thermos, of hot cocoa.” I shook the bottle and Skye smiled back. I took out a blanket and begin to unfold it. “And a blanket.” I smiled wide as I laid it out on the ground and sat on it, staring up at her with a winning smile.

She laughed and squinted her eyes at me. “Did you plan this in the five minutes of you coming here?”

I nodded. “Oh, I hoped for it.”

She propped up her head and pursed her lips. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

I laughed. Although that is not what I was trying to do, I will play along. “Why? Are you seducible?” She shook her head no and I nodded. “That’s what I thought. Ergo…” I got up to grab the bag and pulled out another blanket. “…a second blanket. One for you and one for me.”

Skye smiled and clapped her hands. “Thank you.” I got up and went to hug Skye from behind, placing a kiss to her shoulder.

She went back to adjusting the telescope and I pulled out the folded piece of paper I had in my back pocket. It was a map of the stars that surrounded us. “Babe, can you find…“I stopped to point at a specific star on the paper, as she hovered over me to see as well. “…this star. Right here?”

She nodded and grabbed the paper. She looked up at the sky and began to adjust the telescope to find it. I walked to grab the bag and find the certificate that I had hidden away. “So, why am I looking for this star?” Skye asked me while still thoroughly looking into the telescope to find the star.

I cleared my throat before speaking. “Because I had it named for you.” She stopped to look up at me and glanced at the paper in my hands. I held it up and she began to walk to me. “See? It’s official. I got it at the International Star registry.” I finished with a laugh.

Skye grabbed the certificate to glare at it in full. She shook her head in disbelief. “This is wonderful.” I smiled at her tentativeness in examining the paper. She looked up at me with eyes of passion. “I love you.” She whispered. Then she placed a hand around my neck bringing me into a full kiss. I was shocked at the power of the kiss. Maybe she did want me to seduce her because I mean… _damn._ She pulled back suddenly, and gasped for air. “Okay. Okay. Okay. Sorry too much. I’ll stop.”

I smiled and placed a quick peck to her and I tugged at her hand so we could sit on the blanket. I nuzzled myself back into her so my body was pressed against her. She wrapped her arms around me and we cuddled into one another. After a couple of moments Skye broke the silence. “So…What’s your number one?”

I glanced up at her and she raised an eyebrow with a grin. The last time she asked that, I said I would have to kill her if she knew. But now, I am more than willing to tell her. I let out a sigh before facing forward once more. “To find a love that will last forever.” I looked back to her and smiled. “But I crossed that off the list awhile back.”

Skye smiled and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear. “I’m completely and utterly in love with you, Jemma Simmons.”

I grinned and whispered back to her. “Forever.”

* * *

 

We stayed at the park all the way until sunrise. I pulled up back to my house and could see my mum reading the morning paper and nursing a cup of most likely tea on the front porch. I gently closed my car door and walked to sneak up behind her. “Boo!” I said before placing a kiss to her cheek and sitting down next to her.

She smiled and took off her glasses. “Did you just get in?” she asked glaring at my clothes.

I nodded. “Yeah.”

My mum leaned back in her chair and sighed. “Well thank heavens I didn’t know. I would have been panicked.”

“Sorry.” I said with a chuckle.

“Jemma…” she glared at me with wide eyes. “…were you with Skye?” I looked back up at her and nodded. “Jemma. Be careful. If she is as sick as you say she should not be out as much.”

“I know. I know. It’s just… I don’t know mum. When I’m with her, it’s like she is not even sick. Maybe I’m the medicine that she needs. Like no matter what is going on inside of us, with each other, there is no pain.” I finished with a hopeful smile.

My mum simply nodded. “It may feel that way sweetie, but I still need you to be careful.”

I was about to speak again but I looked up to find Ward approaching. “Hey, Ward.”

Ward smiled faintly before looking down at my mum to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Hello, Mrs. Simmons.” He got back up and looked at me. “Sup Simmons? Is it cool if I steal you away for a while?”

I looked at my mum with a little grin. “Can I?”

She nodded and looked at Ward. “Keep her safe, Grant.”

“I will.” Ward said with a smile and gestured for me to follow him. We got into his car and we sped off. It took a couple of minutes of silence before he finally said something. “I got a call from someone that you will never even believe and they said they had something that could help.”

I looked at Ward, wide eyed. “With Skye?”

He nodded and smiled. “We might have some hope here.”

We pulled up to a very unfamiliar house that was just around the corner from the academy. Ward looked at me before unbuckling his seatbelt. “Ready?”

I nodded and got out of the car. “Let’s do this.”

We walked to the front door and Ward took the initiative to ring the doorbell. After only a couple of moments, the door opened and I was shocked to see who was on the other side.

“Welcome.” Principal Coulson said. He moved to the side and motioned for us to head in.

I looked at Grant and he just smiled. “I told you that you wouldn’t believe it.”

Coulson brought us some water before we all sat around the kitchen table. Coulson cleared his throat before speaking. “First off, I am so sorry about Skye. Once I heard about the situation, I can honestly tell you I was shocked and hurt all at the same time. She may get under my skin at times, but that girl will always have a spot in my heart.”

“Believe me. I know what you mean.” I finished with a smile.

We all sat with a smile on our faces for a couple of seconds before Ward spoke up. “So, you said something about a drug?”

Coulson nodded. “Yes. Before I continue this is something that is strictly confidential. It needs to stay between us. Agreed?”

Ward and I nodded. “Agreed!” We shouted in unison.

Coulson smiled and went on to explain. “Okay. The drug is GH-325. It is brand new and is being tested in the shield labs. It is very specific in treating all types of cancers. We used it on five other patients and we are amazed at the results, however—“

“It will cure her? Then yes! I want it. She will want it.” I interrupted.

“It’s not that simple though, Jemma. Yes I can get the drug to you guys easily, but you need to know the effects. The drug works as a long process. Four years to be exact. The first three years will be normal and fine. She will be healthy as usual. On the fourth year though…” he went on to explain.

We stayed there most of the day and we listened to what the fourth year would bring. Also, we listened to what happened with the other five patients that have already tried it.

We all agreed that Coulson would need to talk it out with Skye and her parents and we would all go from there. As we were walking out, I gave him a hug and whispered a thank you in his ear. He nodded with a smile. “Anytime.”

Ward shook his hand and asked, “You said on the phone that someone told you about the situation.” Coulson nodded. “Who?”

Coulson let out a sigh and placed a hand on Ward’s shoulder. “Your brother.”

Ward and I looked at each other in shock before he turned back to face Coulson. “Thank you so much, sir.”

It was without question that we both agreed to go to his grandparents to see Miles before heading back home. Ward was about to knock on the door before I stopped him. “Is it okay if I talk to him first?”

Ward smiled. “Sure, Simmons.”

I rang the doorbell and stood back to stand next to Ward. Miles opened it and closed the door behind him. He gave a faint smile. “Hey.”

I did not plan on doing what I did next, but it just needed to be done. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. I began to cry not even caring that I was getting his pajama shirt wet. “Thank you. Thank you!”

Miles squeezed back. “You’re welcome.” Once we pulled apart he let out a sigh. “And I’m sorry, Simmons. Skye is definitely very lucky to have you.”

I shook my head once. “No. I’m the lucky one.”

Miles nodded and turned to look at Ward. I hadn’t even noticed that Ward was crying. Miles smiled and walked forward to him slowly. He lifted up his arms and placed them on Ward’s shoulder. Ward did the same, sniffling the whole time. Then they embraced in a large hug. “I’m sorry.” Ward said through his tears. “I’m sorry.”

Miles squeezed his little brother tighter. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He placed a quick peck to his brothers forehead and said, “I love you, bro.”

Ward nodded and said, “I do too.”

* * *

 

I woke up to the sound of pounding on the door. My parents are obviously heavy sleepers because it didn’t even phase them. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. _Why in the world would someone be at the door at this time of night?_ But then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Skye._

I rushed downstairs and opened the door. Ward and Fitz were on the other side, but standing there frantic.

“Don’t say it.” I said with tears in my eyes.

“Jemma--” Fitz started.

“Don’t say it!” I yelled.

Ward walked forward and tugged at my hand. “She’s in the hospital.”

_That gave me small hope. But, the realization of the situation just became more real._

* * *

 

Skye was in a coma for a couple days. Ward and I stayed at the hospital every night. Different family members and friends from school visited throughout this time. I knew this because I practically lived in the chair that was placed next to Skye’s hospital bed. Every night I found myself holding onto her limp hand. Even though she never squeezed mine back, I still felt that warmth. When Skye finally did wake up, it was amazing to know that even if it is just for now, she is okay.

I was sitting at the little desk across the room reading some of Skye’s many comic books. Ward and Skye’s parents left to take showers in the comfort of their homes and it did not take any convincing for me to stay with her. I quickly glanced at Skye to make sure she was still sleeping, but found that she was staring at me with a smile. “Hey, babe. When did you get up?” I walked over to sit by her and took her hand in mine.

Skye entwined our fingers and smiled. “A couple of minutes ago. I would have said something, but I got mesmerized.”

I laughed and kissed each of her knuckles. “How are you feeling?”

Skye sat up a bit and let out a sigh. “Better now that you’re with me.”

“I’m always with you. You know that.” I replied.

“Yeah but you left for about a good hour yesterday. I missed you.” Skye placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it gently.

I leaned into the touch and smiled. “I’m sure your parents and Ward kept you sane while I went home to shower.”

Skye nodded. “Well, about that. Coulson stopped by…to my surprise.” My eyes went wide and I could not believe I missed that. “He told us about the drug and we decided—“

“Skye…” I interrupted. “…Don’t feel obligated to do this. You don’t—“

Skye leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to my lips. “We decided to do it.” Skye leaned back and grabbed my other hand. “I know the consequences of the fourth year and I don’t care. I want as much time with you as possible. Besides you know what happens if we don’t do it.”

I nodded. “Are you sure.”

Skye smiled. “I have never been surer.”

“When will he inject you with it?”

“Sometime next week. The hospital is clearing me today and until then I am on bed rest.” Skye replied. I smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek. “So much for the comet hyakutake.”

I rubbed her head and apologized to her that she wouldn’t have time to make the telescope. But, little did she know Ward, Fitz and I had been working on it for a while and we are almost finished.

* * *

 

“Jemma! I can’t believe you did this.” Skye said as she hugged me tight. She then walked over to the telescope that was now on her balcony.

I walked forward with her. “Yeah well, I didn’t do it alone. Ward and Fitz were a lot of help.” I stopped and motioned to the telescope. “Go ahead check it out.”

Skye weakly placed her head down to look for the comet. She had the drug injected into her yesterday and Coulson said she would be weak the first couple days before it got better. But Skye is a trooper, despite the weakness, she still wanted to do everything herself. I gazed at the strong girl in front of me and realized I have never been more in love. Which is why what I held in my pocket was more than worth it. I gently patted my pocket to make sure it was still there.

Skye grabbed my hand and tugged me forward. “Look, hurry.” She sat on the chair that was up there and I moved to look at the telescope.

It was definitely a beautiful sight and I could see why she wanted to see it so badly. “It’s definitely beautiful.” I turned back to gaze at Skye who was staring up and mesmerizing the stars. I walked beside her and kneeled down. I grabbed one of her hands and she looked at me and smiled. “Do you love me?” I asked, gazing into her eyes.

Skye smiled bright and said, “Of course.”

I laughed and nodded. “Will you do something for me then?”

Skye shifted her position in the chair and nodded. “Anything.”

I took out the ring that was in my pocket and held it in front of her. “Will you marry me?”

Skye gasped and held her mouth open. Her mouth turned into a smile and she began to tear up. She leaned forward and kissed me softly, and that was answer enough.

* * *

 

Fitz and my parents were standing beside me at the front of the altar. I looked up at the other side to see Ward, Skye’s mom, and her six brothers. And turned to the right to see Mr. Bennet smiling down at me. Seeing Skye approach me in the white dress she was wearing made my heart sink. Our family and friends were in the audience watching as I would finally be able to call Skye mine forever.

We locked hands as Mr. Bennet began the ceremony. Skye mouthed _I love you_ and I smiled, saying the same.

“I, Jemma Simmons, do solemnly swear to take you, Skye Bennet to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to honor and cherish her…All the days of my life.”

“I, Skye Bennet, do solemnly swear to take you, Jemma Simmons to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to honor and cherish her…All the days of my life.”

Skye and I had the perfect three years together. We graduated at the top of our class and I could not be more proud to call her my wife. We shared love with each other that few people get to experience in a life time. But it all came crashing down when the first day of the fourth year came. She collapsed that morning and we all knew it was coming, but it felt like we didn’t.

I remember thinking back to what Coulson said about the fourth year when driving Skye to the shield hospital.   _On the fourth year she will go into a coma. At any time during that year she could wake up, and if she does that means her body took well to it. But, if she doesn’t then there is nothing more anyone can do. Four out of the five patients we tested woke up on the three hundred and sixty fifth day, but the other didn’t take it. It will ultimately be up to Skye’s body if she survives._

_Present day_

“That’s the story Skye.” I looked back up and smiled. “Today is the three hundred and sixty fifth day. I come here, to the park to talk with you because I know if there is anywhere that your spirit is, it will be where you said you loved me.”

Every day for the past year I spend half the day at the park and half the day at the shield hospital. It doesn’t get easier seeing Skye’s lifeless body hooked up to a whole bunch of wires, but it is something we have to deal with. “Everyone else thinks you’re completely gone. That’s why they set up this memorial sight for you. But little do they know there is still a chance.” I let the tears that I was holding back fall onto my face. “Skye, please tell me there is a chance. This is the last day and I need to know that there is a chance.” Nothing. No wind and the hope I had in my heart was fading.

I felt my phone buzz and saw that I had two text messages. One from Fitz and one from Ward, both said the same thing.

Fitz: _Get to the hospital._

Ward: _Get to the hospital._

I darted to my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I ran toward Skye’s room and saw Fitz and Ward hanging outside. “What? What’s wrong? Is she okay?”

They both hung their mouths open and pointed at the bed. I looked to see two chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. “Skye?”

Skye smiled and waved. “Hey Jems.”

This was forever going to be a day to remember.

**_Ten Years later_ **

_“Babe, I can hold a box!” Skye said to Jemma as she yanked back the box marked kid’s toys._

_Jemma shook her head. “Yeah, but you are pregnant and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Jemma ended in a pout._

_Skye laughed and placed a kiss onto Jemma’s lips. “You’re so cute when you’re mad.”_

_Jemma stuck out her tongue at her wife before letting out a small giggle. Jemma looked over to her twin sons and smiled. “Iain? Brett? Will you please help with getting some of these boxes out of the car? Only if you can though.”_

_Iain smiled and quickly walked over to grab a box. “We are eight years old mum—“_

_“Yeah. I think we can handle a few boxes.” Brett chimed in._

_Skye laughed as her sons walked off to place the boxes into their new house. “Yeah Jem. Their eight. They can handle it.”_

_Jemma shook her head. “They get that attitude from you.”_

_Skye just simply laughed and looked over at the next house. “You guys don’t think I got attitude right?” she asked glaring at Ward and Fitz who were also unpacking their car._

_“I definitely think you have attitude.” Ward shouted._

_Fitz nodded in agreement. “Ditto.”_

_Skye stuck her tongue at them and looked at Jemma. “You are all against me.”_

_“I don’t think that Auntie Skye.” Chloe shouted as she got out of Fitz and Wards car._

_“Me neither!” Elizabeth shouted as she followed her twin sister into the house._

_Skye nodded. “You see guys! You should listen to your daughters.”_

_Ward and Fitz laughed and shook their heads._

_Skye looked back at Jemma and pouted. “Remind me why we agreed to move next to those goons.”_

_Jemma grabbed the box out of Skye’s hands and placed it on the ground, then she wrapped her arms around Skye. “Because they’re our best friends and you love them.”_

_Skye nodded. “I guess you’re right.” Skye gazed down at her wife and smiled. “Here’s to a happy life, Jemma Simmons. Okay?”_

_Jemma smiled and nodded. “Okay.”_


End file.
